Past Meets Future
by LizzeXX
Summary: 11/OC -Time Lady- The Doctor and his Link, Evy, find themselves on the adventure of a lifetime with both their son, LJ, his future self, the Captain, and his own Link, Clara, the Time Lady. With the threat of Zygons and the Moment looming, what will the Time Lords do? What will happen when it's not just the 10th Doctor they meet, but Rose Tyler as well? Seventh in the Lunar Cycle.
1. The Day of the Time Lords Part 1

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the seventh story in my Lunar Cycle, involving my OC/Time Lady Evelyn 'Evy' Daniels (AKA Luna). Evy is the Link of the Doctor, a woman compatible to him in every way through any regeneration as he is her Link as well. This will be a revision of the 50th Anniversary and so, the first stories in this series (The Hidden Lady of Time, Alone No Longer, Together At Last, Linked Through Time, the Beginning of a Family, and A Trio of Time Lords) should be read before this one to fully understand who Evy is, her special talents, and her relationship with the Doctor (exactly what Linking is/Links are) along with who a special little guy named LJ/J is and his own relationship with Clara Oswald.

A description of Evy...she's a Time Lady currently on her 11th body. She is slightly short (about 5'5"), blonde, wearing her hair in a high ponytail with one strand that tends to fall out of it. She has hazel eyes and a button nose. She tends to wear 'western' style outfits, namely a pair of pants tucked into knee high boots, a tank top, and a jacket over it. She was also given a 'holster' belt by the Doctor as a Christmas present to keep her very own sonic in, completing the look. I picture her as looking similar to Emilie de Ravin.

This story will also feature another OC character, Little Jonathan Ianto Smith, or LJ, the son of the Doctor and Evy. Also known as the Time Lord Sigma...or, when his older self appears, J. Though his title is also the Captain (after his favorite uncle) ;) LJ is a toddler at this point, with brown hair, blue eyes, a tiny button nose, and, of course, the Doctor's sense of adventure :) However, his older self, I picture to look something like James McAvoy ;)

~8~ scene change

'_italics_' telepathic communication

This story will be updated daily and be posted in only 2 chapters, so tomorrow will be the last day! O.O The chapters will also follow mostly the Doctor/Evy's (Thuna's) POV but include some scenes where the Doctor or Evy are mentioned/talked about unless it has to be missing for impact/surprise ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...or Clara would be Time Lady :)

~8~

The Day of the Time Lords (Part 1)

Clara smiled as she stood in a classroom of Coal Hill Secondary School, writing on the board as she taught a class, "'Waste no more time arguing about what a good man _should_ be," she smiled, thinking of two VERY good men and one rather remarkable woman, "_Be_ one.' Marcus Aurelius," she glanced back when the bell went off to see the class nearly running for the doors. She laughed at that, she could remember when she had been a child and the last bell of the day rang, how eager she'd been to get home to her mother and later her father.

She glanced back again from erasing the board when she heard the sound of footsteps running_ towards_ her instead of for the doors and saw one of the other teachers, a young man that had, well, tried to flirt with her awkwardly a few times, rush up to her. It was weird, she was normally such a flirty person but it just didn't hold the same appeal, there was only ONE person she wanted to flirt with anymore, there was really only one person who could make her blush and feel warm and giddy when he flirted back, "Have you been running?" she asked him, seeing him panting, he wasn't the most…athletic man.

"Are you ok?" he asked her instead, "There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor."

Clara smiled, "Did he leave an address?"

"Um, no," the man shook his head, "Just said there was a surprise for you outside…but I don't…"

He didn't even get to finish as Clara grinned widely at that, just KNOWING what it had to be, before she grabbed her black jacket and rushed out of the room, the poor man following her, so confused. She ran out of the doors of the school, stopping on the top steps as she beamed at the sight before her.

There, sitting against a red motorbike…was J, the Captain, the son of the Doctor and Evy all grown up, just grinning widely as he saw her, the softest look in his eyes as they caught her own. He looked so...dashing just leaning against that bike, a black jacket on over his blue jumper, one she'd bought for him on an outing that really brought out his eyes, and in plain black pants. She let out a happy squeal and ran down the stairs, half launching herself into his arms as he stood off the bike, hugging him tightly as he spun her around with a laugh.

"I take it you missed me then?" he grinned at her.

"What do you think?" she countered, before pulling him down by the lapels of his own black jacket to kiss him soundly, completely forgetting that the young teacher had followed her out and was currently gaping at her in shock. She always seemed so reserved…well, that explained why she kept politely turning down his advances.

"Oh yeah," J nodded as he pulled away, looking at her dazedly, "You missed me."

"And what about you?" Clara poked him, "Miss me?"

"More than you know," he whispered, reaching up to touch her face gently.

It was a sort of…transition moment for Clara, the reason why she wasn't currently travelling with him nonstop in his own TARDIS. She'd gone from watching over the Maitland children 24/7 to nothing really, once they'd found a new nanny. She hadn't quite ever had nothing to do like that and had asked if he might be ok if she took up teaching. It was like a progression really, to get her used to having actual time. This way, she was still around children, but she wasn't responsible for them for 24 hours straight, she only spent about 8 hours with them a day…and then she'd spend the rest with J. The weekends were theirs, the summer would be theirs, and she'd slowly get used to being with him more and more. It was FAR more time than they'd had together when she'd been a nanny, but it still gave her a connection to her human past, to teach and be around children and on Earth, even if it was for only 8 hours a day. And then there was also his parents, she still kept up her Wednesday travels with them, every Wednesday going off on an adventure with them and J's baby-self, LJ. To have the Doctor contact her at school and for _J_ to be there, she knew it was an adventure they'd ALL be going on and those were rare because of how LJ and J were the same person, they had to be remarkably careful about what they said, did, how they acted, around the little boy.

J had been so wonderful in accepting her request to teach though, he really was exactly like his mother in that regard, understanding and considerate to how she felt. He'd just said that all he wanted was for her to be happy and if she was happy teaching and spending time on Earth a little while than in the TARDIS, who was he to argue. She'd kissed him quite a bit for that. She knew that Time Lords could be…rather possessive of their Links, she felt it infinitely so with J, but to know that he was doing it for her, that her happiness meant so much to him…she loved that about him.

She loved him.

And she was so glad she'd_ finally_ told him, well, more like it had slipped out after a particularly dangerous adventure and she'd been rather cross with him at the time and it sort of got all blurted out when he'd tried to apologize, but…she'd said it, and she _meant_ it, and he'd said it back.

Best day ever.

"Ready to go?" J asked, holding out a small red helmet for her, "Mum and dad have A LOT planned for today."

"Really?" she gave him a look as she took the helmet, "What's so special about today?"

J looked back at her as she got on the motorbike, "Really Clar?"

"Oh, shut it Cap'n," she nudged him before winding her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, "What is it though?"

He turned his head to smile at her, "It's your birthday Clar."

She blinked, "Oh my god it _is_!" she realized, she'd completely forgotten!

J just laughed and gave her startled face a kiss on the cheek before he revved the bike and they took off, Clara letting out a squeak as they moved before laughing and squeezing his middle, enjoying the ride through the town, until they reached a side road in the country. J sounded the small horn on the bike and the doors to the blue police telephone box that was sitting there popped open, allowing them to drive right in.

"Hello, hello!" J cheered as he took off his helmet, looking over at his parents sitting off to the side.

The Doctor was sitting with LJ on his lap, a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics open before him as he read aloud to his son, Evy making her way up the stairs from underneath the console and wiping her hands on a rag.

She shook her head, "Door," she nodded, pointing at it.

J rolled his eyes, "I've got this Cap'n," Clara winked, snapping her fingers as the door shut.

'_Finally!_' they heard the TARDIS grumble, '_SOMEONE has manners!_'

"Clara!" LJ cheered as he scrambled off of the Doctor's lap and waddled his way over to her.

Clara laughed and hopped off the bike, scooping the adorable toddler into her arms and tickling him as J shook his head, watching his younger self get all the attention.

"How's my special boy?" Clara grinned at LJ.

"Happy!" he threw his arms up.

"Oh are you?"

"He's in your arms Clar," J winked at her, "Only place he needs to be to be that."

Clara sent him a soft look for that, her and J had been trying to…tone down their relationship around LJ. J hadn't really thought much of a need to do that as he felt that his younger self already loved her, what was the point in hiding that his older self did as well. But she had been more insistent that, given how much he had tried to keep away from her when he'd been older, that she didn't want to influence LJ to like her more when he grew up. The brief meetings they'd had before she'd become a Time Lady once more had defined their relationship and she wouldn't give them up for the world, which had made him smile and relent.

And, in a way, it was just like how his mother had refused to tell the Doctor she was a Time Lady too, she hadn't wanted to influence his feelings for her. And speaking of that similarity to his mother, Clara still wore the Perception Filter she'd made for her. The ring of her mother's was still on her finger and still set to a low setting so LJ wouldn't Link to her now that she was a Time Lady again.

HE didn't particularly like that, because he _did_ get very _very_vague sensations that contradicted the Link he himself felt with Clara, but he understood it was necessary for the time being, that Clara would have to wear it around his younger self until such time as she left the TARDIS and came to stay with him permanently.

"So, where are we going?" Clara asked, looking at them eagerly.

"Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?" the Doctor asked as he closed the book, looking back at her.

"Will there be cocktails?"

"Only on the Moon," Evy countered, "And only after _someone_," she took LJ into her arms even as the boy pouted and crossed his arms at having been removed from Clara's, "Goes to bed."

"Bad!" LJ huffed at the notion of bedtime.

Clara laughed though and ruffled his hair, "The Moon'll do."

"Oi," J pouted this time, "How come HE gets a hair ruffle?"

Clara looked at Evy who could only shake her head as though to tell her this was something she should expect a great deal of in the future. Both men, the Doctor and J, were so alike it was frightening, and the Doctor always pouted when someone else got a hug or a kiss or even a high-five from her.

Clara rolled her eyes with a smile and made her way over to J, "Because," she told the man quietly so LJ wouldn't hear, "When I ruffle YOUR hair there's always a decidedly clear reaction to it."

"No there isn't," he argued, straightening, though he sounded for all the world as though he were trying to be TOO innocent about it, "I have no feelings towards the hair ruffle at all."

"Oh really?" Clara challenged before reaching out and ruffling his hair…making him groan, "Ha!" she pointed at him, "I win."

"You cheated!" J countered.

"They always do," the Doctor laughed, getting up to join Evy by the console, winding his arm around her waist, "They're women," he whispered to J as though imparting a secret.

"Oi!" Evy reached over and slapped him on the back of the head, making LJ giggle, "We don't cheat. We merely…use our womanly wiles to our advantage," she winked at him.

"Your womanly wiles eh?" the Doctor started to smile, "You know, I'm starting to think it's a myth, womanly wiles, I've not seen a thing like them and…"

"Doctor," Evy cut in.

"Yes dear?"

"You're not fooling anyone," she laughed, seeing him pout at how he'd been trying to get her to show him some of her wiles.

She grinned though and leaned in, about to give him a peck for his pout, LJ covering his eyes at the sight, when the entire TARDIS shook, sending them crashing around, the Doctor immediately reaching out to steady Evy who still had LJ in her arms, while J did the same for Clara. The Time Lords looked at each other, before springing into action. Evy ran over to a small bouncing chair, setting LJ up in it to keep him safe from the natural bumps of the trip, before the four of them ran to the console and got to work, trying to see what was wrong, LJ thinking Clara's newfound ability to pilot came from secret lessons his parents must have been giving her…

Or his mother had been giving her.

His father, since the TARDIS and the Universe were still in one piece, clearly had NOT been the one imparting those lessons on her. He had no idea it was really his older self that had helped remind and refresh her knowledge of TARDISes. He still had no idea Clara was even a Time Lady again.

"What's happening?" Clara asked them, still a bit new to piloting TARDISes and TARDIS things in general.

She'd found that the simpler things about her life on Gallifrey were the easiest to remember, the smaller things. Colors, names, simple devices, foods, all those she had been able to recall with ease, and help from J. But the larger and more complex things, like everything there was to know about aliens, or TARDISes, or space/time, she still needed some help with. It was slowly becoming more familiar to her, but she knew it would be a while yet before she really got the hang of things.

"Whoa, whoa," the Doctor struggled to keep his footing, "We're taking off!"

"But the engines aren't going!" J shouted.

"No," Evy rolled her eyes at the men, "The lack of the funny wheezing should have been a clue," she remarked.

"Hold on!" Clara pushed herself away from the console and ran to the doors, opening them to let in the sound of a chopper above them, "We've been airlifted."

"What?!" the Doctor rushed over to join her as J and Evy tried to get the TARDIS to disappear, "Oh fantastic," the Doctor grumbled, before turning to lean out he door and pull the phone out from behind the instructions panel.

"It's UNIT!" Evy called to him, seeing it on the monitor.

"Right," he nodded, calling the only member of UNIT he could think of.

"Hello?" a young girl answered, "Kate Stewart's phone."

"This is the Doctor," he cut in, not even bothering to be polite when his TARDIS was being moved without his consent, "Put Kate on. _Now_."

"Oh!" the girl gasped, "H-hold on," he could hear a wheezing from the girl as she ran off, "Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!"

"The ravens are looking a bit sluggish," he heard Kate speak as he rolled his eyes, "Tell Malcolm they need new batteries."

"It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognized the ringtone. It's him, isn't it?"

"Inhaler," Kate instructed as the young girl made a gasping noise, clearly using said inhaler, as Kate picked up, "Doctor? Hello. We found the TARDIS in a field. I'm having it brought in."

"No kidding," he muttered.

"Where are you?" all he did was hold up the phone as they drifted over the Thames, letting her hear the noise of the chopper's wings above them, "Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on!"

"Whoa!" the Doctor cried out as the chopper suddenly turned, knocking him clear out the door.

"Doctor!" Clara gasped, managing to catch his feet.

"Dad!" J ran over to help, "Clar, hold on…" he knelt beside her, holding onto his father's one leg as Clara held the other, the Doctor just dangling there as Evy shook he head, trying to get the TARDIS to at least stabilize so that he wouldn't fall completely out. Though she had to send a small smile at LJ as the toddler clapped his hands excitedly for the thrill of it all.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Kate shouted over the phone as it swung beside the Doctor, "I don't think he can hear me."

He grunted and grabbed the phone, "Next time, would it kill you to knock?!"

"And you say dad's rude, mum," J laughed back at Evy.

"I'm having you taken directly to the scene," Kate told him, "Doctor, hello, are you ok?"

"Whoa!" the Doctor slid a bit more out of their hold, "I'm just going to pop you on hold…" his call was cut off when he fell out of the box, twisting to grab the base of it, small slots on the bottom that the was able to hang from as the TARDIS was dropped down near the National Gallery.

"Doctor?" Kate shouted up at them.

"Come on kids," Evy called, gesturing J and Clara over, "He's fine, but I need you to help me hover the TARDIS for when we land."

J and Clara ran over, getting the TARDIS working just as the helicopter let go, clearly not knowing the Doctor was hanging from below it. But they were just in time, the box hovering in the air enough for him to let go and hop down to the ground, ducking out from under the base of the box before they set her down.

"Attention!" one of the UNIT soldiers shouted as all those who had gathered around saluted the Doctor…only for him to do so as well.

"Why am I saluting?" he asked, his hand still to his forehead.

"Because you're an idiot," Evy countered, moving behind him, dealing him a small slap on the back of the head in the process as she joined him at his side, LJ in her arms, "And a rather terrible example for your son," she bobbed the toddler as he started babbling excitedly about TARDIS surfing and things.

"I don't know why you worry so much," the Doctor remarked, putting an arm around Evy's shoulders, "He clearly doesn't end up being so bad, look at him," he grinned as J stepped over with Clara, her arm linked through his.

"Don't listen to him Evy," Clara whispered, as the Doctor took LJ to listen to his son's excited plans, "Just last week the Cap'n decided to attach his TARDIS to a school of flying sharks and transform it into a sleigh," she shook her head, "I don't know where he gets these ideas from."

Evy blinked, "His father," was all she said before she turned to Kate as she walked up to them.

"Doctor, Evy, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT…" she began.

But Evy just put her hands on her hips, "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart," she spoke, Kate wincing at the motherly tone she took, the chastising tone, "Did your father teach you no manners?"

"Yes, a word to the wise Kate," the Doctor agreed, "As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

"Excuse me?" Evy lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I love you?" he offered her.

Evy rolled her eyes but gave him a peck.

"Ick," LJ grumbled.

Kate smiled, "Hello LJ," she greeted the baby, "Clara," and then the last member of their group, the Doctor moving to introduce their son when Kate continued, "Captain Smith," she winked.

"Katie," J grinned back.

Clara blinked at him, "Katie?" she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow at him in a startling impersonation of Evy.

"Kate Stewart," J introduced, sending Clara a reassuring smile, "Riv and I helped her out a bit when some Sontarans got a bit rowdy…"

"Oh," Clara nodded, "Hello," she smiled, having assumed the woman knew who _she_ was because she was the current companion if she knew LJ and J.

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne," Kate called over the sound of the chopper as it took off, "Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First," she nodded at a young girl beside her, wearing a multi-colored scarf and thick black glasses, who pulled a sealed envelope from her pocket.

"The Queen?" Clara stared at them, looking from J to his parents, "The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

"Oh she's lovely Clar," J grinned, a sort of secretive smile on his face, "I should take you to meet her one day."

"Lovely?!" the Doctor stared at him, "She tried to have me beheaded. Like half her family has!"

"Because you're rubbish at charming women dear," Evy patted his arm, "You're no _Casanova_," she smirked.

"You promised never to speak of him!" he pointed at her accusingly.

"Um, dad?" J cut in with an amused look, Clara watching them already curious as to that whole story, "The letter?"

The Doctor looked over and took the letter, eyeing the 'My Dearest Doctor' that was inscribed on the front, "Her credentials are inside," Kate added. He glanced at her before moving to break the seal, when Kate put her hand out to stop him, "No," she gestured back to the National Gallery, "Inside."

"Right," he nodded.

Evy grinned as she passed the young girl staring at the four of them in shock, "Love your scarf," she winked, making the girl gasp and put a hand to it as they passed, heading into the Gallery.

"Attention!" the guards saluted as they passed.

"Oh don't salute," J grumbled, grimacing as Clara laughed and hugged his arm, making him smile. He glanced over at his baby-self to see that the boy couldn't see him and quickly gave Clara a peck, making her beam.

She knew that she and J had to be careful around LJ, with what they revealed about how close they were, but…she loved it so much when he found little ways to show her he cared, that he loved her. She was infinitely thankful for the mental connection they had, he said such sweet things to her when no one else could hear, not that he didn't always say the sweetest things aloud. It was actually a bit flustering and embarrassing at times, the things he'd say about her around other people. She always flushed but that always seemed to be his endgame. According to him, she looked like a vision in red. So she always tried to incorporate it into her outfit whenever she saw him, like her red skirt at the moment.

"So," Clara began as she followed them into the Gallery, "Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?"

"Unified Intelligence Task Force," the Doctor muttered instead, still bitter about the Casanova remark.

"Sorry?"

"This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Love anything alien."

"What, like…us?" Clara whispered so LJ wouldn't hear, she was still trying to get used to that, to not being quite human any longer. The more time she spent with J, the less human and more Time Lord she felt. It was odd…she felt like she should be more alarmed that she was feeling less human, but…the Time Lord quality, it was more like an old familiarity she was happy to get back to.

"Dad works for them," J added.

"What?" Clara looked between him and the Doctor, "You have a job?"

"He has a job," Evy nodded, placing LJ on the ground but taking the boy's hand as he walked beside her, "Be afraid Clara, be very, _very_ afraid."

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted, "I'm not that bad!"

Evy laughed, "You keep telling yourself that dear," she patted his cheek.

"Does he really have a job?" Clara asked J.

"Why shouldn't I have a job?" the Doctor cut in, "I'd be brilliant at having a job."

"You don't have a job," Clara shook her head.

"I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now."

"You never have a job."

"I do. I do!"

"Well he _does_ have quite a few," Evy remarked, "Father, Link, the Doctor, among others…"

"That's not a job that's a responsibility," Clara countered.

"So what do you call me looking after him?" Evy smiled, nodding at the Doctor.

"A job," she said firmly, "A full-time, maddening, terrifying job."

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted.

Evy laughed and gave him a peck, LJ rushing off past her to a large painting that was covered in a cloth, tugging on it, excited to see what might be behind it, "The best job in the world though," she murmured, "Because I get to spend it with you."

"Oh, well, then," he nodded, "Then perhaps you deserve a raise," he grinned suggestively before leaning in to kiss her deeply.

"Oh dad, _really_?" J grimaced at them, "I don't need to see my parents doing that!"

Clara laughed and shook her head at them, before looking over at LJ as the boy managed to tug the cloth down…and right on top of him, "Oh LJ," she moved over to him, helping get the cloth off him…only to stop short, her eyes wide as she saw the image before her, "Oh my god…" she backed up, LJ in her arms as she stared, "J…" she reached out to touch his arm blindly, only to glance over and see he had his hands pressed over his eyes to avoid seeing his parents snogging before him, "J!" she whacked him on the chest, making him look over.

"Oh…" J stared as well, "Um…dad…mum?"

"What?" the Doctor looked over, only for him and Evy to freeze as well, all four Time Lords, and one Time Toddler, staring at the painting before them in shock and horror, all of them recognizing the place, the scene that was taking place even though only three of them had actually _been_ there.

"Oh my god…" Evy mimicked Clara.

The painting was of a citadel of some sort, encased in a mighty glass dome that was shattered on the top, fires raging everywhere, clearly under attack and about to fall.

"Elizabeth's credentials," Kate swallowed, seeing their reactions.

"That's Arcadia," J breathed.

"But…" Clara shook her head, blinking at it, "But that's not possible."

"No more," the Doctor murmured, staring at the painting, a distant look in his eyes as though he were recalling something worlds away.

"That's the title," Kate agreed.

"I know the title."

"It's also…Gallifrey Falls, isn't it?" she glanced at Kate who nodded.

"This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place," the Doctor stated.

"Obviously," both Clara and Evy muttered.

"But how can it be the fall of Arcadia?" J looked at his parents, he knew all about Gallifrey's second city even if he had never been there. He…he'd seen it in his parents memories, he'd…seen it in Clara's as well.

Clara reached out and took J's hand, seeing that...she could imagine it, being there in the middle of that battle. She'd seen the Doctor, she…she HAD seen that one Doctor now that she thought about it, that man from the time tunnel, she'd SEEN him. He'd been trying to set up some sort of box, in the middle of it all, some sort of weapon and a Dalek had approached. She'd jumped in the way and he'd…she knew now, he'd looked back and seen her, before gathering up the box and rushing off, needing to get farther away.

"Popping," LJ pointed, moving up to the painting and touching it, "Not popping?" he frowned at the glass, as though confused as to why he couldn't touch the image.

"Yeah," Clara nodded, "An oil painting in 3D…"

"Time Lord art," Evy murmured, "It's bigger on the inside. Like…a moment in history that's just been frozen forever."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance," Kate added.

J looked down, seeing tears forming in Clara's eyes, "You ok?" he whispered, quickly kissing her hand as his baby-self tried to touch the picture more.

"I just…" she swallowed, "That was my first death…"

He nodded, understanding her hesitation at that, she'd been a Time Lady for most of her life, her longest echo life actually, the reason she was a Time Lady now. That had been, in the grand scheme of her ultimate timeline, her first death ever. And it had been in the middle of the most terrible war out there. He knew she had lived and died hundreds of times, all to save him and his parents, but…they'd never had to encounter a reminder of it before. They hadn't gone to the Dalek Asylum, they steered clear of Victorian London, and he refused to let her set foot on Trenzalore again, so this…this was the first confrontation of a past life and death she was being faced with.

"He was there," the Doctor breathed.

"Who was?" Clara shook her head, looking over at them.

Evy reached out and took the Doctor's hand, speaking for him as she knew he hated to remember this part, "Him, the…the one who fought during the war," she looked at Clara, "The one you saw in the time tunnel that you didn't recognize, that was HIM."

J nodded, "The one who broke the promise."

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his face, "I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget…" he looked down as LJ ran back over to him, tugging on his pant. He smiled and picked the boy up, "For some very good reasons," he kissed LJ's head, looking at Evy softly, "That Doctor…" he glanced at the painting, "That was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all."

"The very last day of the Time War," Evy breathed.

They all stood there, looking at the painting, at the reminder of what it was. The greatest War the Universe had ever been forced to endure, the war to end all wars, between their people and the Daleks. That battle…that battle had been the last straw for a man with more blood on his hands than any other, when he had looked back to see a young girl with brown hair, barely a few centuries old, fallen in battle. It would be the birth of a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe.

The Doctor closed his eyes as Evy rested her forehead to his shoulder, that man…was the Doctor himself.

~8~

The Time Lord High Command walked through the halls of Arcadia's citadel, heading for the war room, having received word that the Doctor had appeared in the middle of the battle, stolen a soldier's gun, and left a message for Daleks and Time Lords alike, "The High Council is in emergency session," a young man, Androgar, reported as he followed his commander down the halls, "They have plans of their own."

"To hell with the High Council," the general spat as they entered the room, "Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?"

"He left a message," Androgar brought up a hologram of the words the Doctor had fired at he wall with a gun, 'No More,' "A written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool."

"No, he's a madman," the man rubbed his head, "And the Master has run…" he muttered.

Oh he wouldn't put it past the man to have escaped the bombing his platoon had suffered. They'd received word from a shuttle base nearby that a shuttle had been stolen, the visual records indicating it was the Master himself, fleeing. The coward. His sister had been recalled from battle, sent to sit on the Council as a result, the entirety of the council determining it was best to keep the family under the guise that he'd died. It was a last repayment to the patriarch of the family line, who had served for a time as President before honorably handing it over to Romana. It was the last bit of honor they could afford the family than to make it known that their heir had fled like a coward.

"As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding…" no sooner had he spoken did the room shake as a blast hit them, indicating the trenches wouldn't hold for long.

"Where did he go next?"

"What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us!"

"Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults!" a young Time Lady ran in, frantic.

The general ran to the side, to a monitor, flicking it on to see a hologram of the vaults appear, of the area that the breach sounded in, "The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away!"

"They're not forbidden anymore," Androgar scoffed, "We've used them all against the Daleks."

The general shook his head, "No. No we haven't," before he turned and stormed out of the room, Androgar rushing to keep up with him as he made his way down to the Vaults, to the Omega Arsenal at the bottom most level of the citadel itself. He strode up to a plinth, reaching out to put a hand on its empty top, "The Moment is gone," he breathed, horrified.

"I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it."

"The galaxy eater," he bowed his head, realizing what had happened, what would be coming for them all, "The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience."

"And we've never used it?!" it could have ended the war!

"How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try," he shook his head, "And only one man who would be able to seize it, to gain access to the Vaults," he turned to the young Time Lady who had joined them, "Show me the security footage," he demanded, looking at a hologram that began to play.

There was an old man, weary and worn, with a long beard, rushing through the halls, looking around but not stopping in his stride. They watched as he reached that very room and flashed a card across the scanners, gaining far too easy access, but that was to be expected of the former President of Gallifrey. They watched as he ran to the plinth, taking the device, a box with clockwork patterns on it, before he rushed out, the alarms unsounding.

"Is that…President…" Androgar began.

"No," the general cut in, "He is no longer president," he reminded the boy, "He is merely the Patriarch of the Sol family once more."

"But what's he doing?!" Androgar stared in horror as the man stopped at the entrance to the Vaults, another man, an older man, the Doctor, waiting there. There was no audio, they had not a clue what was being said, but the man passed the Moment over to the Doctor, who nodded and ran out. The image sped up, of the former President hacking into a communicator, a hologram of the man's wife appearing on the screen as they spoke, the woman starting to sob, before he rushed out, tripping the alarms in the process of his frantic escape.

"Sealing our fate," the general replied, grim.

~8~

On a desert planet, the Warrior, as he _refused_ to be called 'The Doctor' any longer, made his way through the deep sands, leaving the TARDIS waiting by a small cliff as he walked on, deep in thought.

"Time Lords of Gallifrey," he breathed, a sign he had truly gone mad that he was speaking to himself, "Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more," he sighed, looking up as he came to a small wooden cabin of sorts, like a small barn.

He shifted a sack he'd taken off his back and set it down in the middle of the room. He opened it and pulled out a box, that had intricate clockwork designs on it. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at it this way and that, "How…how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?" he glanced back suddenly where there was a scuttling noise from outside the door. He stood and made his way to it, peeking out, "Hello? Is somebody there?"

"It's nothing," a voice called behind him, "Full moons just make for an odd time I suppose."

He looked over to see a young woman, with brown hair and green eyes sitting on top of the Moment's case. She was wearing the oddest clothes, like something he'd have likely seen on Earth, jeans, he believed they were called, and a green turtleneck jumper, a necklace of an hourglass hanging from her neck, with white trainers on.

"Don't sit on that!" he shouted, rushing over to her, pulling her off the box.

"Well that's rude," she remarked, "To deny a Lady her seat."

"It's not a seat!" he cried, hurrying her to the doors of the barn, "It's the most dangerous weapon in the universe!" before he shoved her out. He shut the door and locked it, turning back…only to see her there again, sitting on the box, but this time with her arms crossed, an eyebrow lifted at him.

"Well you're ruder than I thought you'd be," she sighed, "You're lucky I'm so fond of you," she smiled at him, "Or is it WILL be fond of you? I can't quite remember. Perhaps it's both by now."

"What?" he frowned, confused, he'd never met that woman in his life!

"Why'd you set the TARDIS so far away?" she asked instead, "Trying to protect her? You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles…"

"I was thinking," he cut in.

"I know," she stretched out her legs, tilting her head as she observed him, "I heard you. I can always hear you."

"You heard me?" he shook his head.

"No more," she stated, taking a breath and standing, "Over again. But never about the same thing, was it? No more fighting, war, bloodshed, crying, children dy..."

"Stop it," he cut in again.

"I'm not mocking you," she held up her hands, seeing him glare at her, "Quite the opposite, I applaud you. You still care, after all this time, you still can't bear to see children cry."

He frowned a that, at how well she seemed to know him, "Who are you?" but before she could answer the clockwork on the box began to tick, "It's activating!" he cried, "Get out of here!" he ran to the box as the woman turned to eye him, her eyes flashing gold as he reached out to the box, touching it and snapping his hand away, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"The interface is hot."

"Well, thank you," she smiled, "Been waiting a long time to hear you call me that. Probably'll have to wait longer though…"

"There's a power source inside," the Warrior muttered, not really hearing her…till a moment later as he looked up at her, sitting on a crate off to the side, "_You're_ the interface?"

"_You're_ the Doctor," she countered, "My Doctor…or is it…HER Doctor?" she shrugged, taking on an image tended to give her thoughts and glimpses into the life of that person, "Patriarch Sol DID tell you the Moment had a conscience, didn't he?" her father would never be so unprepared as to do that, well…not HER father but her image's father, "And here I am," she hopped off the crate, "At your service Doctor."

"You know me?" he eyed her.

"I just told you…" she sighed, "Weren't you listening? Oh, you won't listen, you won't hear me for a quite some time will you? Might take a few more smacks…" she murmured, before shaking her head, "I told you, I can HEAR you. In here," she tapped her head, "I've always heard…no…SHE's always heard you, all of you, every single version of you," she eyed him a moment, "Don't you wonder why I chose this face? This appearance? It's someone that will come to be…quite important to you in the future. VERY important."

But the Warrior shook his head, "I don't have a future."

"You better have one otherwise I'll kill you," she crossed her arms.

He frowned at her, "Who ARE you? Not…not the interface but…you," he gestured at her appearance.

"Can't say," she shrugged, "True name, title, nickname…too many to pick from so…" she paused, considering it, "I suppose…Beautiful Bird will have to do," she smiled, "Oh, I like that. What do you think Doctor?"

He winced, "Stop calling me Doctor."

"Well it IS your name. It's your title, YOU picked it."

"I shouldn't have," he sighed, moving to sit on a crate beside the Moment, "I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor."

The interface looked at him, before appearing beside him, sitting there, "It must be a terrible burden, to be the one to save us all."

"Yes," he murmured, before glancing at her, "If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can."

"By using me to do it," she nodded, "To kill all of them, Daleks, Time Lords, every species that only existed on Gallifrey as well," she sighed, stretching her legs as she tilted her head, "I _could_ do it…but it'll come with a price, there will be consequences for you."

"I have no desire to survive this."

"_That's_ the price," she remarked, "You do this, you make me kill them all, I will save you, no matter what, and you _will_ live. You're going to burn our home and all those Daleks with it. Every tree, every flower, every animal…" she eyed him, "Every _child_," she saw him wince, "Can you guess many children are on Gallifrey right now? How many are still alive?"

"I don't know," he looked away, not wanting to know.

"You will one day, you'll count them. One night, one terrible night you'll work it out," she tilted her head more as she just...watched him, "Do you want to see what that'll make of you? What you'll become for it?" she turned to look up at the corner of the barn, a swirling portal opening in the air above them, "I'm opening windows on your future. Reaching out across time, through the days yet to come, to show you what sort of man you'll be if you do this…"

And then...a fez fell through the portal.

"I wish I were solid so I could smack you for that," the hologram remarked, startling the Warrior a moment.

~8~

The Doctor swallowed hard as he stared at the painting, his arm locking around Evy, needing her there. That day…had been the worst day of his life, to Time Lock the planet and know that he was condemning everyone within to their ends. He'd been so alone after that, so terribly, terribly alone and…he regretted it, every single day he'd regretted it. He had tried to search his brain for some way that he could have done something differently, that he could have not done that, saved them all and been a Doctor…but there was nothing.

'_It's alright,_' Evy whispered in his mind, turning to rest her forehead to his temple, '_There wasn't just darkness and loss and pain,_' she lifted LJ's hand and took it, the Doctor looking down at it and then to her, '_We found joy and beauty, it made us stronger, it made us better,_' she leaned in and kissed him, '_Do you know how many places you saved because of the guilt of Gallifrey?_'

He smiled at her a bit, '_Quite a few I'd imagine._'

'_Millions,_' she corrected, '_Remember Theta, no matter what, I will always push those good thoughts into your vision if I have to spend the next eleven hours showing you every single person that you saved_.'

He nodded, kissing her temple in thanks, so grateful he had his own little moon lighting up his darkness. Finding Evy had been…the best day of his life. He'd lost the Master but gained a Link, a woman who challenged him and fought for him and had given him a family again…he just…he didn't know where he'd be if she had been trapped on Gallifrey.

"But the Time War's over," Clara looked at Kate, "Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?"

"There's got to me more to it," J agreed.

Kate nodded, "The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

The Doctor looked down at the paper in his hands and handed LJ to Evy as he tore the seal open and unfolded the letter, reading it quickly as Clara, J, and Evy gathered around him to read along.

_My dearest love,_

_I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned._

_God speed, gently husband._

Evy frowned, "Hold on…_husband_?" she eyed the Doctor, before putting a hand on her hip as she lifted an eyebrow, "Ten seconds to explain."

"I…I don't…" he shook his head, sputtering, "I have no idea, I _really don't_," he looked at Evy, staring her in the eyes, "I honestly have absolutely_ no_ idea what this is about," he held up the letter, crossing his hearts.

Evy stared him down a moment before nodded, "Well then," she offered him a smile, "We'd best find out then. Because I _don't_ share my Link."

The Doctor let out a breath at that, smiling as he gave her a quick peck, "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she kissed him again.

"So…" J cut in, trying to stem his parents from another snogging session, "What happened Katie?"

"Easier to show you," Kate sighed, before gesturing for them to follow her, and so they did, out of the room as one of the men who had accompanied them answered their phone.

"McGillop," the man began as they disappeared through a door, "But that's not possible. I was just…"

"Down!" LJ wiggled in Evy's arms as she set him down, a metal shutter coming down behind them to block the path into the main gallery, taking LJ's hand as they walked through the corridors after Kate.

They paused though when they came to a large portrait of Elizabeth I…and the Doctor's last incarnation standing there in period dress.

"I…" the Doctor frowned, blinking at it, "I don't…" he stepped forward, a look of utter confusion on his face as he stared at the portrait, at himself.

"Lizzie One," J whistled.

"You knew her, then?" Clara eyed the Doctor.

"I…honestly don't know anymore," the Doctor murmured.

"We met her once," Evy remarked, "Well twice," she conceded, recalling that time with Shakespeare, "But…it was when we brought Jack to her court after…" she glanced at J, "After Ianto passed."

J nodded, understanding that as Clara subtly took his hand, having heard stories of his beloved Uncle Ianto.

"Jack got drunk," the Doctor nodded, "So much for the Virgin Queen but…" he turned around, looking at Evy, actually seeming quite alarmed and frightened by this, "I don't remember this happening," he pointed at the painting.

Evy just eyed it, frowning before shaking her head, "One problem at a time," she looked at Kate, "Kate…what did you need our help for originally?"

"This way," she turned and led them through a doorway that the painting opened up to, to a hall, "Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption," she led them into a room full of statues with cloths draped over them, dust and what looked like sand all over the floor.

"No!" Evy reached out and took LJ's hands as the boy picked up fistfuls of the sand and attempted to lick it, brushing his hands off before he could, "No doing that," she pointed playfully at the boy, "Let's let daddy lick the nasty sand, he seems to have developed a fondness for that," she smirked back at him.

"Oh ha ha," the Doctor rolled his eyes from where he was crouched in the dust, scooping handfuls of it and letting it sift between his fingers, "You taste dead sand _once_ and she never lets you forget it."

"Yes, _once_," Evy rolled her eyes, "And then there was that wall you licked, the blood you tasted, the shed you tried to taste, the…"

"Ok," he cut in, "I think they get it."

Evy laughed and shook her head, turning to Clara only to blink, "Um…Clara…" she nodded behind the girl who frowned and looked back…to see J sitting in the dust making a small picture of sorts.

"Cap'n?" Clara eyed him oddly, walking over to him, "Why are you playing in the dir…" she trailed off though when she saw what he'd done, traced C&S in a heart, and she knew it was their Gallifreyan names.

She crouched down beside him but a bit over him, making it seem like she was leaning over his shoulder, just so she could kiss his cheek without LJ noticing, "_I love you,_" she whispered to him in Gallifreyan, knowing he loved it when she did that, when she spoke in their native tongue.

"_Not more than I love you,_" he smiled up at her.

"This dust…" the Doctor began as Evy pulled out her sonic from the small holster belt she wore and scanned it.

"Is it important?" Kate shook her head, not following.

"Important enough for him to consider tasting it," Evy remarked.

The Doctor just stood, brushing off his hands, "In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't," he defended.

"Oi, you!" J called, spotting that girl with the scarf through the doorway as she made a squeaking noise, "Are you sciency?"

"Oh, er," the girl made her way in, "Well, er, yes."

"What's your name sweetheart?" Evy asked.

"Yes," was all the star struck girl could manage.

"Lovely," the Doctor grinned, "I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes."

Evy just rolled her eyes at that and slapped him on the back of the head, ignoring his cry of 'ow!' to smile at the girl, "Could you do us a favor and have this stone dust analyzed?"

"Yes and I want a report in triplicate," the Doctor added, "With lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, LOL. See?" he pointed at Clara, "Job," before moving his finger to Kate, "Do I have a desk?"

"No," Kate laughed.

"And I want a desk," the Doctor turned to the girl.

"Crayons!" LJ called, tugging on his father's hand.

"Yes, and a packet of colored crayons, some coloring books, and some sweet…" he was cut off by Evy's hand over his mouth.

"_None_ of the above," she warned the girl, "The last time anyone gave him crayons AND sweets he…" was as far as she got before she pulled her hand away from the grinning Doctor's mouth with a cry of "Doctor!" before she rolled her eyes and wiped her hand off on her tan pants, wearing her favorite tan western outfit with a light blue top, "Honestly! Again?!"

"Never gets old," the Doctor winked at her, sticking his tongue out to complete the effect.

"Get a team," Kate called to the young girl, "Analyze the stone dust," before she turned to head out.

J saluted the young woman as the Doctor sent her a wink, making her wheeze.

"Inhaler!" Kate shouted as they followed her out and into another display room.

Evy laughed as she watched LJ running ahead of her, trying to get a closer look at all the exhibits there while J and Clara stopped to look at a painting of Cybermen in a fallen army. She looked back when she reached the doorway to see that the Doctor had stopped and plucked a red fez form a glass display case, "One day," she shook her head, "One day you might just walk past a fez."

"Never gonna happen," he grinned.

Clara just shook her head at them, amused, "Thank god you don't like fezzes," she remarked to J.

"Or the infamous bow-tie," J winked at her before they stepped into the final room, a large white room with wood flooring, and portraits of landscapes hanging around. There was shattered glass on the floor as they carefully made their way around it, the Doctor picking up LJ to avoid him trying to touch the 'pretty glass' and hurt himself.

"As you instructed," one of the guards nodded to Kate as she entered, "Nothing has been touched."

She gave the guard a nod, sending him out before she gestured at the room, "_This_ is why we called you in."

"3D again," Clara nodded at the paintings.

"Well look at that…" J remarked, eyeing the broken glass instead, crouching down.

Evy slapped J's hand away as he went to try and pick up a piece, "It's broken wrong," she agreed.

"Yes, the shatter pattern," the Doctor bobbed LJ a bit, "The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the _inside_."

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes," Kate added, "No figures of any kind."

"So then what's wrong?" Clara looked at her.

"There _used_ to be," Kate told them, holding up a tablet to the landscape with the broken glass, the four of them gathering around behind her, seeing that there was a shadowy figure standing in the fields that wasn't there anymore.

"Well, not the first time something's been in a painting that shouldn't be," Evy sighed.

"You mean something's got _out_ the paintings?" Clara turned to them.

"Lots of somethings," J guessed, rubbing the back of his neck, not quite liking this situation any longer.

"Dangerous somethings," the Doctor agreed.

Clara and Evy exchanged and amused look as the men started to look around the room warily, as though they were expecting something to be hiding in there when there was literally nothing but pictures hanging around and the five of them standing there. They shook their heads at their men, having to admit it was infinitely sweet how defensive and protective and cautious they got when they sensed danger to their Links. Even LJ was trying to mimic his father's serious expression.

"This whole place has been searched," Kate told them, "There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out."

They all spun around, hearing something blaze to life behind them, to see a sort of swirling air appear, like a fissure in time.

"Oh no," the Doctor groaned, handing LJ over to the nearest person, Clara, "Not now."

Evy frowned as she eyed the portal, she didn't recognize it but…she could tell it was slightly (vaguely) familiar from the Doctor's memories…she just couldn't place where or how…which was odd…for his old age he actually had a surprisingly good memory.

"What is it?" Clara squinted at it.

"Pretty!" LJ cheered, clapping as his older self grinned.

"I knew it," J murmured, nodding to himself as though some sort of distant memory had been reaffirmed.

"No, not now!" the Doctor just continued to shout at it, "I'm busy!"

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate asked.

"I don't think so," Evy shook her head.

"This is different," the Doctor agreed, "I remember this. Almost remember," he reached up to touch his head…pulling the fez off of it and staring at it, "Oh, of course. This is where _I_ come in," he realized, before eyeing the fez and then the portal, back and forth, reluctant to do anything.

J grinned, seeing an opening to 'pull a River' and grabbed the fez and ran for the portal, jumping into it, "Oi!" the Doctor called, "Give that back!" and chased after them.

"Cap'n!" Clara tried to rush after him but Kate and Evy pulled her back, LJ pouting as he wanted to jump through the thingy.

"Hold on Clara," Evy murmured, pulling out her sonic to scan the portal, this…wasn't something she and the Doctor were familiar with.

~8~

"Oomph!" the Doctor landed heavily.

"You know you're not exactly light," J groaned as the man literally landed ON him.

The Doctor laughed and got up, holding out a hand to his son to help him stand, both of them brushing off the other and themselves from the leaves and dirt they'd landed in…when they noticed a rather…odd sight. The Doctor's last incarnation, standing there before two Queen Elizabeths and a blonde girl, and him wearing a fez.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me," J groaned when he saw none other than Rose Tyler standing beside his father's last self.

Wonderful

"Who are these men?" the Elizabeths demanded at the same time Rose frowned and asked, "Who are they?"

"That's just what I was wondering," 10 remarked.

"Oh, that is skinny," 11 eyed himself, "That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect."

"Fez," was all J had to say to get him back on track, going oddly quiet suddenly, his expression rather…cold and sour as he looked at Rose, the woman inching nearer to his 'father.'

"Oi!" 11 ran over and grabbed the fez off of 10's head, "Ha! Matchstick man."

10 just eyed him and J a moment before seeming to realize who they were, "You're not…" he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic, 11 doing the same. J had to smirk, seeing an opportunity to pull one over on his father and took his out as well, all three of them holding up their sonics so that they could compare. 10 with his blue tip, 11 with his larger green one, and J with his slick red one.

"Compensating?" 10 glanced at 11, seeing that J's was more his size.

"For what?" 11 glared.

"I can tell you what Jack would say," J smirked as he put the sonic away.

"Don't you dare!" 11 pointed at him.

10 laughed at that, "Regeneration," he clarified, "It's a lottery."

"One you never seem to win," J remarked, "I mean look at him, bow-tie? Floppy hair? That chin?"

"Oi!" 11 rounded on him, knowing that his son was just teasing, "There's only one person whose opinion matters and she happens to LOVE all that."

J rolled his eyes, seeing Rose smiling, just knowing that she…

"I think it suits you," Rose offered.

J rubbed his face, and there it was. Rose bloody Tyler, thinking _she_ was the one companion to rule them all, the be all-end all of the companions. Oh why did he have to try and steal his father's fez? Couldn't he have just let the man throw it in himself? But noooooo…he had to go and have a bit of fun. Well that solved that, no more fun for him. No, from now on he'd be Mr. Sirius Lee Serious.

Oh who was he kidding, that would last all of ten seconds.

"Thanks," 11 simply nodded at Rose, "And you want to have a go at _me_?" he continued to J, "What about HIM?" he nodded at 10, "Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes!" he pointed at 10's feet.

"What are you _doing_ here?" 10 whispered, stalking over to the two people he assumed were his future selves, "I'm busy."

"Yeah you sure seem busy," J muttered, casting a distasteful glance at Rose, who frowned, spotting it, "Is that what you called it?" but that last part was said more to his own father than 10 or Rose.

11 rolled his eyes, "Let it GO," he told the boy, all too aware of his feelings towards Rose, which he couldn't understand, she was a companion, that was all she'd ever be to him when he had Evy, "We've moved on, to bigger and FAR better things," he patted J on the shoulder, "You KNOW that."

J sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah."

"Which is why I can do this," he put the fez on his head and bowed to the three women, "Hello, ladies," before standing, "With complete confidence that I won't be murdered later for it."

"Give it time, she just might," J remarked, knowing that his mother had more patience and faith in his father and his fidelity than anyone...but that didn't mean she would want him flirting and such with other women.

"Don't start," 10 rolled his eyes at 11.

"Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business…" 11 began.

"Actually it's OUR business," J countered.

"Well, really MY business," 11 reminded him.

Rose grimaced, "Oh that's disgusting," she worked out what they were talking about, "One of them is a Zigon."

"ZYgon," J corrected instantly.

"And I'm not judging you," 11 added.

"_I_ am," J muttered, but before 11 could remark to that the portal appeared again.

"I think I've got it…" they could hear Evy speaking, the small whir of a sonic fading off.

J glanced over at his 'fathers' to see they had slipped on their brainy specs, well 10 had, 11 had put on Amy's reading glasses. Both of them looked at each other and grinned, "Oh, lovely."

Rose laughed and walked over to their side, "Where's yours?" she asked him.

"Where's my what?" J countered, turning his attention to the fissure, stepping a bit more to the side and way from Rose.

Rose frowned at that but brushed if off as just his incarnation's personality, "Your specs?"

J scoffed, "Not all of us feel the need to wear glasses to be cool," he glanced at his fathers, "You don't even need them!" he called.

Rose shook her head, "Right then, what is that and what do we do?"

"Well, first things first," 11 began, turning to the two Elizabeths, "Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature?" the two women asked.

10 spun to them, "Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one."

"Of course, my love," they both said, before one ran up to him.

"Stay alive, my love," she whispered, "I am not done with you yet," before she kissed him, making 11 and J grimace and Rose look away uncomfortably, she hadn't quite been a fan of this plan.

It was just like with Queen Victoria all over again, he'd charmed the Queen and flirted with this one a bit, while she was left being the 'feral child' once more. It irritated her but she'd done it for the sake of protecting the Queen, especially when the Doctor had determined a Zygon thing was after her. So she'd gone along for the ride, pretending to be his 'assistant,' a former feral child (or SHE insisted it was former, the Doctor hadn't quite seemed to get around to saying that yet).

"Thanks," 10 muttered as the woman ran off, "Lovely."

Only for the second Elizabeth to rush up, "I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again!" and kiss him as well before heading off.

"Well, won't that be nice?"

"You _do_ realize one of them was a_ Zygon_, yeah?" J had to ask, wondering if his father was truly THAT oblivious in his last self.

"Yeah."

"That big tentacle thing?" Rose added.

"Yeah."

"Venom sacs in the tongue?" 11 reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you!"

"Doctor," Evy called, "Is that you?"

"Cap'n?" Clara added, "You there?"

"Eves!" 11 smiled, well beamed more like it…which made Rose's smile fall at hearing two different women speak and yet…neither of them were HER.

"Hello Clar!" J laughed, "You alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Clara called back.

"Where did you turn up this time?" Evy asked.

"Where are we?" 11 looked at 10.

"England, 1562," he answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara wondered.

"Who else?" J laughed, "Himself."

"Oi!" both men pouted at him.

"Can you come back through?" Rose's frown deepened as yet ANOTHER woman who wasn't her spoke. Where was she? Why wasn't she talking? She _should_ have been, she would have been there, no doubt in her mind. She'd be with the Doctor forever. Look at her! She was there with three of them right at that very moment!

"I told you Kate," Evy spoke, "Physical passage is just one-way and we can't risk going through if we might be needed here to get them back."

"Oh!" 11 called, "But, but! We might be able to send objects," he pulled the fez off his head, taking a step away from J to keep him from snatching it back, "Hang on. Fez incoming!" and tossed it through.

"Nope."

"Nothing here," Clara agreed.

10 frowned, "So where did it go?"

~8~

The Warrior slowly brushed off the fez that landed before him, before standing up and moving before the portal, "Who's he talking to?" the Kate woman asked.

"J said himself," Clara whispered back.

"Yup," Evy agreed, "Finally went completely mad haven't you?"

~8~

"Oi!" the Doctors shouted as Clara and Evy shook their heads, standing in the Gallery, LJ on the ground, held between Clara and Evy's hands so he would run for the portal too like his father and future self had.

"Keep him talking," Kate told them, before heading out, pulling out her mobile as she went, "Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol…"

She didn't even notice something growling and watching her go…

~8~

10 looked at 11 and J, "Ok, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?"

"I don't remember," 11 shrugged.

"And I'm not you," J added quietly.

"What?" Rose looked at J, apparently the only one who had heard him.

Especially when 10 just turned to 11, confused, "How can you forget this?"

"Hey, hang on," 11 pointed at him, "It's not _my_ fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention."

"Wait, so if you're not them…" Rose shook her head, looking at J suspiciously.

"Reverse the polarity," J called, rolling his eyes at them, "Honestly, the mind really does go in old age doesn't it?"

The two men just rolled their own eyes and pulled out their sonics, flashing it at the portal, but nothing happened.

"It's not working," 11 remarked.

"We're both reversing the polarity," 10 reminded him.

"Yes, I know that."

"There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again."

"You're confusing the polarity," J shook his head, about to add his sonic to help nudge it in the right direction…when the three men suddenly stiffened as the Warrior jumped through the portal, standing before them.

"Anyone lose a fez?" the man held it up.

Rose frowned, seeing 11 subtly reach out and move J behind him, as though protecting him though J himself pulled out his own sonic and seemed to have set his jaw as eyed the man warily.

"You," 10 breathed.

"Who's he?" Rose asked.

"How can you be here?"

"Doctor who is he?"

"More to the point, _why_ are you here?"

"Doctor!"

"Oh shut up!" J shouted at her, "Clearly he's got more on his mind than answering you and if ONE person has managed to shock HIM into thate…wouldn't you assume it's serious and NEEDS his attention?"

Rose quieted down at that, realizing the logic in his words.

"Good afternoon," the Warrior smiled amicably, "I'm...looking for the Doctor."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place," 10 remarked.

"Good. Right. Well, who are you boys?" he eyed the three of them, "And your lovely lady?" but they were silent, "Oh, of course. Are you his companions?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled, proud.

"His companions?!" 11, though, was a bit less pleased.

"They get younger all the time," the Warrior stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it," J rolled his eyes, casting a glance at Rose who frowned at that slight against her age, what was wrong with 19?!

"Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?" 10 and 11 just glanced at each other, lifting up their sonics, J going along with it for the moment, the longer he could fool them the better their reaction would be later, "Really?"

"Yeah," J laughed.

"Really," 10 nodded.

"You're me?" the Warrior eyed them, "All of you?"

"Well…" 11 began, glancing at J.

But 10 cut in, "Yep."

"Why not?" J grinned, excited for this little joke.

"Even that one?" the Warrior pointed at 11, which surprised J as he was younger looking than his father, but only by a year or two really.

"Yes!" 11 exclaimed.

"You're my future selves?"

"Yes!" 10 and 11 shouted as J just laughed.

"Am I having a midlife crisis?" the Warrior frowned, seeing the three of them pointing the sonics at him, "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Near enough," J remarked, knowing that this version of the Doctor was long dead by the time he'd been born.

"Still, loving the posh gravelly thing," 10 commented, "It's very convincing."

"Brave words, Dick van Dyke," 11 muttered…

When suddenly a troop of soldiers ran up to them, "Encircle them!" one of the men ordered and the guards did just that, surrounding them, the Doctors and J pointing their sonics out defensively, "Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head."

"Oh it's just raining Doctors you know," J grinned, "Hallelujah."

"I think there's three of them now," Clara murmured, her voice still audible though the portal.

"There's a precedent for that," Kate agreed.

"Yes, you're welcome for that one," Evy laughed, "Any other plans you need me to draw up?"

"What is that?" the young man looked up at the portal, gasping.

"Oh, the pointing again," the Warrior noticed the other Time Lords aiming their sonics, "They're _screwdrivers_! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

"Well mine can do this," J pointed at a log and fired a small laser at it, making it smoke, before winking at them, "I've been experimenting," he shrugged.

"That thing," the head guard stared at the swirling portal, having missed J's little display as he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the window in time, "What witchcraft is it?"

"Not a Carrionite," J remarked.

But 11 just pointed at the man, "Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that _is_ witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello?" he turned to the portal, "Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well? Clara?"

"Why am _I_ the witch?" Clara asked.

J smiled, able to hear what was probably the most adorable pout in the world in her voice, "Well you certainly bewitched me Clar," he told her, as 11 looked over to see him smiling softly, "My hearts, my mind, my soul. Every single part of me."

Rose frowned as she eyed the young man, he…couldn't be the Doctor. He just couldn't. Because she and the Doctor were…well, she didn't know at that point what they were, but they were something. She could remember when Cassandra had gotten in her head, how threatening and…powerful he'd been in his quest to get_ her_ back. Which…actually made her think that the other person, the man in the purple, wasn't him either. He just…sort of looked through her like any old person.

"And if he wants to live to see tomorrow," Evy added, "He'd be careful in what he calls me."

~8~

In the Gallery, Clara smiled softly at J's words, "Flattery will get you…everywhere Cap'n," she told him with a small laugh. How had she gotten so lucky as to have HIM for a Link?

"I ask myself that about the Doctor," Evy remarked, seeing her expression.

Clara was actually…projecting her thoughts rather loudly, she couldn't help but hear them, but she could also see it in her expression, that soft look of wonder, like you couldn't believe that person was for you. She felt that at least twice a day when she was with the Doctor. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, to feel like you had this magnificent gift and didn't deserve it at all. And the fact that it was YOURS despite that just made it all the more special

Clara looked over at her, "Well, I guess he had to get _something_ decent from him," she joked.

"Oi!" 11 called through the portal, "We're standing right here. I CAN still hear you you know. So if you wouldn't mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

Clara eyed Evy, "Be thankful I read him more bedtime stories," was all she could murmur to that.

Clara turned back to the portal, "What he said?"

11 sighed, "Eves?"

She laughed and shook her head, "All ye mortals!" she shouted, making Clara jump, "Ye prattling, simpering whelps! Be off with you, lest I turn you into frogs!"

"Ooh," 11 called out and they could just imagine him waving his hands around, "Frogs. Nice. You heard her."

"Cap'n, what's going on?" Clara asked, knowing he'd answer her.

"It's a timey-wimey thing," 11 cut in.

"Timey what?" another voice, the Warrior Evy recalled, she recognized that voice, scoffed. She knew all the voices he'd ever had, she'd been in his head the entire time, she knew them all by heart, she knew which Doctor this was. He never liked talking about the man, so she never did, "Timey-wimey?"

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," 10 remarked.

"But you said it…" Rose began.

Evy's smile turned a bit sad as she heard the woman speak, it was…weird that the Doctor hadn't remembered this, but it made more sense now. All the Doctors being there, it would be too much in the end and as soon as they separated, they'd forget this entire thing, from the moment the timelines began to converge, probably just before the 10th Doctor set down in Elizabethan England. It would explain why he didn't really remember anything to do with Elizabeth, it would also explain why Rose was there.

She got a vague inkling, like a hazy memory on the Doctor's part, that it had something to do with Queen Victoria, how they'd seen her be scratched by a werewolf, that the Doctor had decided to look back on other important monarchs and make sure nothing was attacking them. Yes…she was getting that now, so this was just after Victoria, but before Sarah Jane then…oh dear, poor Rose was in for a time. She had to wonder though (as there was no doubt in her mind that she and Clara would find a way down there) if Rose's meeting the two of them, two Time Ladies, would be what made her so distant and short with Sarah Jane to start? She supposed she'd never know, Rose would likely forget this meeting as well.

~8~

In the clearing the soldiers fell to their knees, "The Queen!" they bowed deeply as Elizabeth sauntered out from between the trees, "The Queen!"

"You don't seem to be kneeling," Elizabeth eyed the small group, all four men and Rose, "How tremendously brave of you."

"Well, sort of found out I've got a rather bad sense of danger," J shrugged, "That's what you get when you end up with a saber-tooth tiger as a pet when you're five…and I should _not_ have said that, should I?" J looked at 11 who was frantically shaking his head and making cutting motions at his neck, only to face palm at that.

"A what when you're how old?!" Evy shouted.

J winced, "Nothing!"

"Which one are you?" Rose cut in, looking at Elizabeth, the Queen of England was much more important a topic than some sort of pet.

"What happened to the other one?" 10 agreed.

"Indisposed," Elizabeth smirked, making them all stiffen, realizing she had to be the Zygon, "Long live the _Queen_."

"Long live the Queen!" the soldiers cheered.

"Arrest these men and their feral child," she eyed Rose with distaste, "Take them to the Tower."

"Don't listen to her!" Rose shouted.

"That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate!" 10 pointed.

"Take his word for it," J smirked, "He thoroughly checked."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Venom sacs in the tongue," 11 defended his son.

"Seriously, stop it."

"Actually, brilliant!" J cheered, grinning a grin that had Rose looking between him and 10 curiously at how similar they were, "The Tower would be lovely actually."

"What?!" Rose demanded, "What do you mean_ lovely_?"

"I mean perfect, best place to be, the Tower."

"It's a _prison_!"

"It's a _plan_," J rolled his eyes, "Honestly Rose, for once just shut up and do as you're told!"

"That…is genius!" 11 looked at his son, catching onto the plan.

"Well," he shrugged, "Always have a backup eh?"

Rose eyed him oddly, "Why'd you just wink at the portal?"

"No reason," J smirked, "Do I need a reason? Don't always need a reason to do something."

~8~

In the Gallery, Evy and Clara glanced at each other, shaking their heads as they smiled, "He's definitely your son," Clara remarked to her quietly.

"Mummy best!" LJ cheered, hugging her legs as she smiled.

~8~

"Right then, the Tower," 11 turned to Elizabeth, "Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?"

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" the Warrior rolled his eyes, seeing 11 swishing his hands all about.

"Yes."

"No," J scoffed, before looking at Elizabeth, "Listen up Bessie, I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Chinny, Sandshoes, Granddad, and Wolf Girl," he nodded back at Rose.

"Granddad?" the Warrior shot him a look.

"More true than you think," J eyed him, he was the oldest version of his father he'd come across in the man's past.

"They're not sandshoes!" 10 defended.

"Oh yeah they are," J looked down, "Look up the definition of sandshoes in the dictionary and there'll be a picture of them."

"I'm not a feral child!" Rose hissed.

"Near enough with the little hiss you just gave," he wiped his face, "Say it, don't spray it Tyler," and then he looked at his father, "What, nothing to say about your chin?"

"What about it?" 11 grinned, "Evy loves my chin."

~8~

Evy nodded, picking up LJ, "That I do."

~8~

"Silence!" Elizabeth cut in, "The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again."

"Correctamundo!" J pointed at her as she stared at him oddly.

"Are you completely mad?!" Rose shook her head at him.

"Yep," he grinned quite proudly at that, "Runs in the family…" he blinked, "Literally now that I think about dad and uncle Harry…hmm…" he nodded, "Oh well, makes life more interesting."

~8~

"Dear God, that boy is clever," Kate breathed as she stood behind Evy and Clara.

"That he is," Clara smiled, before blinking, "Um…what was he clever about?"

"No time," Evy turned to put an arm around her…only for LJ to try and climb out of her arms and over to Clara, wanting to be carried by her, the girl obliging, "We need to go to the Tower. Kate?"

"This way," Kate nodded, leading them out, not seeing Evy eye her with a hard look when her back was turned, her sonic beeping in its holster in warning.

~8~

The door to the dungeons of the Tower were thrown open as the four men and Rose were shoved in, "Come on, you lot, get in there," the warden pushed them.

"Ow," the Warrior grumbled as he stumbled.

But the warden didn't bother to apologize as he slammed the door shut behind them, leaving them alone.

"Now…something sharp…jagged," 11 looked around, only for J to hand him a pocket knife he recognized as Jack's, "_Don't_ tell your mother you have this," he warned the boy, knowing Evy would throw a fit he had a knife on him despite being over 300 years old, before flicking said knife open and moving to a stone pillar starting to scratch something into the stone.

"So…" J spun around, his hands in his pockets as he eyed the men, "Three of you in one cell? Not sure the Universe can take that."

"Three of YOU?" Rose turned to him, crossing her arms as she stood beside 10, "So you're NOT the Doctor then."

"God no," J shook his head, wondering how long it would take the three men to realize that they could sense he was a Time Lord (hence why they'd thought he was their future self as well) and couple that with the fact that he was NOT the Doctor to work out who he was, "There's only one Doctor, and that's him…" he nodded back at his father…before blinking, "And him…" and then to 10, "And him…" and then to the Warrior, "Ok, not a very good example, give me time."

"He's right though," 11 agreed, "It's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon."

"What are you doing?" 10 eyed him scratching away.

"Getting us out."

"And what are YOU doing?" Rose eyed the Warrior as he soniced the wooden door. She'd seen how the three men reacted to him and she could tell he likely wasn't a good man if they were so wary of him.

"Like he said, getting us out," the man mumbled.

"The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive," 10 called.

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?" 11 looked at him.

"Ok," 10 sighed, "So the Queen of England is now a Zygon…"

"Which you kissed," J grimaced, not just because it was a Zygon, but because it wasn't his mother. Who would have thought he'd spent so much of his childhood being embarrassed by them kissing…now he just wanted the man to kiss his mother and only her.

"Never mind that," 10 blushed, "Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me, Chinny, and Sonny Boy," he nodded at J, the boy a bit too young for him to feel comfortable with him being there even if he had a sonic, "We were surprised, but _you_ came looking for us," he turned to the Warrior, "You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?"

The Warrior looked over, seeing the brunette woman put a finger to her lips and wink at him as she stood beside 11.

~8~

A black car pulled up to the Tower as the women and LJ piled out, "The Doctor will be trying to send us a message," Kate spoke into a phone, "We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive."

Evy stiffened, "Kate…_please_ tell me you're talking about a room dedicated to Sirius Black?"

Kate winced and looked over at her…as though just realizing that Evy, no not just Evy, but Clara, both women Time Ladies, was standing right there. She sighed, knowing she'd been caught out, "It's just a storage unit for some objects you and the Doctor pick up in your travels, any technology that could affect the future of the planet negatively and…"

"Bad!" LJ pouted at her from Evy's arms.

"He's right," Evy nodded, "Kate we _know_ all about the Black Archive, we KNOW what's down there. Are you completely mad trying to take us there?!"

"I'm sorry," Kate turned and led them into the Tower, the women rushing to keep up with her as she led them down and down and down, "But it's the only place that might be able to help us get back to the Doctor."

"Couldn't we have taken the TARDIS?" Clara shook her head, "It IS sitting right outside the National Gallery…"

Evy sighed, understanding why they had to go to the Archive instead, "If we use the TARDIS and set back then, we'll become a part of the sequence of events, we wouldn't be able to leave."

"Right," Clara nodded, she knew that. She actually KNEW that, it just…sometimes she had to be reminded, sometimes it took her a while to recall things. Her head was so full of stuff and not just Time Lord stuff but things from her other lives as well. J was helping her sort through them, catalogue and store them in their proper places so she could pick and choose what she wanted to remember and when, but it was taking a while.

"The Black Archive," Kate introduced as they stepped into the room, walking down a long hallway with lights dangling above, "Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift," she nodded to a few circular devices on the walls and on the ceiling, "Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please," she turned to an attendant, handing him a set of keys.

"Ma'am," he nodded, taking it and heading for the door.

"Atkins, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. First day here."

Kate nodded and turned to the girls, "Been here ten years," she whispered to them.

"Kate, when this is over we're going to have to have a talk about this," Evy warned her, "I've _seen_ what repeated memory wipes can do to someone," she paused, thinking of that poor man in that orphanage River had been placed in.

"We monitor all neural health after every wipe," Kate promised, "The first sign of an issue the person is reassigned.

"Doesn't make me feel better."

"Lock and key though?" Clara looked at the man opening the door, "Bit basic, isn't it? Doesn't exactly make ME feel better either."

"Can't afford electronic security down here," Kate shrugged as they stepped through the door, "Apologies Evy, but we've got to keep you and the Doctor out."

"Why just them?" Clara shook her head, "You clearly know about the Cap'n and..." she glanced at LJ, "And...things," she supplied instead.

"Yes, but the Captain has agreed, upon request of Captain Jack Harkness, not to interfere with the collection. The Doctor on the other hand, really wouldn't approve."

Evy looked around as they stepped into the large, vault like area, "You've TARDIS proof this entire thing haven't you?"

"Yes."

"But you're letting us in_ now_?" Clara shook her head, that didn't makes sense, why let them in now when the entire base was supposed to be a secret.

'_Exactly,_' Clara stiffened, hearing Evy's voice in her head, she was so used to hearing only J talk there that she often forgot Evy could technically project her thoughts as well, '_Clara, I need you to be very calm and, whatever happens, do exactly as I say,_' she gave Evy a curious look behind Kate's back that clearly asked what was going on, '_That's not Kate,_' she informed her, '_The real Kate would NEVER take us here._'

Clara nodded, stepping just a bit closer to Evy and LJ, the boy falling quiet as though sensing the same thing about the woman that his mother had and trying his hardest to glare at her.

"You have a top level security rating from your last visit," Kate remarked, thinking Clara was talking about how she was being given access.

"Sorry, my what?" Clara looked over at her, startled.

"Apologies," Kate gestured to a board that had pictures of all the Doctor's former companions, including Clara, standing there with Kate in the Archive.

'_When you were human,_' Evy told her silently so 'Kate' wouldn't hear, '_They don't know that the technology in those wipes won't work on Time Lord brainwaves._'

Clara nodded, thankful that she'd remember this next time. She could recall something about a Memory Worm from one of her past lives, she hadn't wanted to forget then, she didn't now, especially not when there was so much that she could have possibly forgotten if things went wrong with the wipe.

"We have to screen all his known associates," Kate continued, stepping further into the room, "We can't have information about the Time Lords and the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous."

"And now I have to have a chat with your Uncle Jack, don't I LJ?" Evy asked the boy in her arms as they reached a small booth that had a glass window set in it, a Vortex Manipulator, old and worn, sitting inside.

"Is that…" Clara frowned at it, trying to place it.

"Time travel," Kate nodded

"Vodex madiplator!" LJ called, before huffing, frustrated with how little he could pronounce. He was still getting used to speaking English instead of Baby and longer words took a bit more effort.

"A Vortex Manipulator," Evy corrected, "Jack's right?" she glanced at Kate.

She nodded, "Bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one knows we have this, not even our allies."

"Why not?" Clara frowned as they stepped into the booth.

"Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies."

"Ok, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor and the Cap'n?"

Evy frowned, handing LJ back to Clara as she pulled out her sonic and flashed the Manipulator, "There's not enough power for a two-way trip," she muttered.

"In any event," Kate sighed, "We don't have the activation code."

"As though we'd let you have it," Evy scoffed, "Kate we_ knew_ about the Archive, it's not some big secret, we know what's in here and we know what everything's capable of. Of _course_ we kept it from you. Humans aren't meant to have access to time travel technology just yet. This is just like when Rose let you tear the TARDIS apart."

"When was this?" Clara frowned, her eyes wide, she...recalled Rose, mentions of her from the Doctor and Evy here and there, she was apparently a past companion of the Doctor's before he'd started travelling with Evy.

"Parallel world," was all Evy said, waving it off, before turning to the Manipulator, sending Clara a warning look with her back to Kate, the young girl nodding and stepping over to her, pretending to show LJ the device, the boy reaching out to pick it up, either playing along or genuinely interested in it they weren't sure but it was working out well.

"Let's hope he changes his mind," Kate remarked.

'_Don't you have the code?_' Clara glanced at Evy just…trying to think as loud as she could hoping Evy might pick up, '_Wouldn't you know it too?_'

'_Oh I do,_' Evy nodded, projecting her thoughts, '_But I need to be sure if it's Zygons impersonating Kate. I need to make sure it's them and not some other enemy we'll have to worry about,_' she looked over, reaching out to tickle LJ's stomach, '_All a part of the backup plan,_' she winked at them, Clara starting to smile.

"Yes?" Kate picked up her phone the moment it rang, "Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone!"

Clara looked past Kate's shoulder when she spotted the young sciency girl and the other man from the Gallery step into the room, "Should they be here?" she asked slowly, glancing at Evy, "Why have they followed us?"

Evy nodded, subtly telling her to get ready, that the only reason they'd follow was if they were Kate's own backup.

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early," 'Kate' shrugged.

Evy turned to her, "Humans?"

"Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?" she spit some yellow fluid at them, but Evy pushed them back, keeping Clara and LJ behind her.

"Ick!" LJ grimaced, making Clara smile despite the situation, it…really was amazing how much more secure she felt when any version of the Captain was with her.

Evy nodded as, right before their eyes, Kate transformed into a purple/pink creature with suckers on its head and arms, no neck, with yellow teeth, "Yup, Zygon," she sighed, moving her hands behind her back and holding up 2 fingers.

Clara looked down, before motioning for LJ to hold the Manipulator steady so she could put in the first sequence of the code, followed by a 3 and a 1.

"The Under Gallery is secured," the young girl in the scarf stated.

Evy moved her fingers to a 1 and a 6.

"Prepare to dispose of one three more enemies," the Zygon-who-had-been-Kate sneered, "We have acquired the device!"

"What this one?" Clara nodded at it as LJ held it up.

Evy just smirked, holding up 3 fingers, "Activation code," before she grabbed Clara's hand as the woman hit the button, the three of them disappearing in a snap of light.

A/N: And there we have the first part of Evy's 50th! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it. The moment that Clara thinks of when she tells J she loves him will be an upcoming chapter of IYC ;) I know that the scene of 10 and Elizabeth (before 11 appears) is missing, it's mostly because I wanted the surprise of Rose being there (surprise!) and also because I see it playing out the same but with Rose in the background :)

I can say there'll be...quite a lot happening in the next chapter which means, it's time for my little 'next time' teasers ;)

Next chapter...Jara fluff vs Thuna fluff, who shall be the victor?! The Doctors are in for the shock of their lives. A planet is saved, but something is lost }:)

Some notes on reviews...(from the end of ATOTL)...

Lol, still not fooling me with multiple names saying the same thing. It's perfectly ok with me if you dislike LJ, if you find him beastly or annoying or 'ignoring' or want him 'beaten by a man with a cane' or like seeing him in pain, but it's not going to put me off my stride or make me stop writing him. So, in that case, you might be better off reading other stories you enjoy, though I have to say thanks for 2 things, bumping up my review count and showing me that my stories must be pretty good if people who hate the OCs keep coming back to them ;) Something must be pulling you in, so I'm glad you like the stories so much! ^-^

Clara isn't technically too old as, with Time Travel, his future self is the one dating her ;)

Yup, J will very much be a part of the 50th ;)

I don't think it's wrong to want Clara to regenerate, I'm sort of going to hold off on it though, just so we can see her dealing with her past lives, so that when she does regenerate, she gets a completely new start ;)

If Clara dies in the show, I'll probably have her regenerate so she'd be ok ;)

I have something close to an LJ series, 2 of them :) One for him and his Pre-Clara relationship, his time with River in the Luna University and their adventures before (and up to) the Library, and another of him Post-River, with him and Clara and their adventures :) Both with tiny bits of the Doctor and Evy popping up :)


	2. The Day of the Time Lords Part 2

The Day of the Time Lords (Part 2)

J stood by the windows of the jail cell, his hands wrapped around the bars, his face pressed against the side of one, "I'm bored," he muttered.

11 laughed at that, shaking his head as he continued to scratch his message, "Bored or missing Clara?" he called to his son.

"Both," J turned around to lean against the wall, his arms crossed as he looked at the three versions of his father, Rose standing beside his last self, which made him frown. He…really didn't like how that girl was so close to his dad. He knew it had to be early in her timeline, or at least early enough in his father's last self's timeline. And it bothered him more than he would admit to know that the man still had round about a year left with Rose before he lost her and found his mother.

11 looked over at J, smiling as he saw the boy watching Rose with a frown. He shook his head, he was of the impression that every lesson in life worth learning was one that had to be reached on your own. He knew that, eventually, with some nudging, probably with Clara's help, J would realize that everything that had to do with Rose…whatever it was, all of it had led them to where they were now. His feelings for Rose (he could vaguely remember having something of the sort for her centuries ago, nowhere near as powerfully as what he felt for Evy, but still there) were what led him to Evy in the first place.

If he hadn't developed the relationship he had with Evy when he did…J himself wouldn't exist. If they'd Linked earlier or later, J would just…fade out of existence. Whatever it was that he had felt for Rose, he had felt it in just the right amount and for just the right amount of time to lead to the boy's creation. And for that he would never regret having cared for Rose, because in doing so…he'd gained a Link and a son out of it. His relationship with Evy had grown in the reverse of what it usually was on Gallifrey. Often with a Linking, the other person was downloaded with the entire life of the other person in an instant. It took ages to sort through those memories, to determine what you felt for that person, before trying to form a relationship with them of some sort. For him and Evy though, he'd been able to get to know her first, to fall in love with her on his own, to decide what he felt for her before he got to see her entire life through her eyes.

While the Link wasn't an instant love, it was an instant connection, but he'd been given the rare opportunity to build a connection of his own to Evy, to forge one himself in a unique way, in a way that was only strengthened by the Link but was solid in its own foundation. It was why he was always so sure of her and him and their life together, because they'd been able to fall in love the way the humans did before their Gallifreyan origins got a hand in it all and just…made them stronger.

"In theory," the Warrior began, staring at the door once more, "I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate…"

"Like trying to make a…" Rose frowned, trying to recall the phrasing, "Resonation pattern in concrete?"

"No," J shook his head, "That's barmy."

Rose shot him a small, offended look. The boy was starting to irritate her. He treated her like she wasn't there half the time, and all the other times he spoke down to her. And she caught him sending her these little looks from time to time, whenever she tried to talk to HER Doctor about what was happening, he always seemed irritated or offended by the move. Which made no sense as SHE was the man's companion but then…

The boy had a sonic, it was possible that he WAS a future companion, maybe he was the new Doctor's companion and the women calling through the portal were merely his wife and sister? The Doctor might have settled down a bit in the future, for all she knew, the new him seemed quite different than HER Doctor. Maybe…maybe SHE had had a hand in it, maybe he'd settled down and gotten that place with carpets and doors and mortgages? Maybe he'd done it for her…

"We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level," 10 shook his head, moving to lean on a column, "Even the sonic would take years."

"More like centuries," J scoffed.

"We might as well get started," the Warrior remarked, moving to sit on a small bench beside the door, "Help to pass the timey-wimey," he glanced at the three men before him, "Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up?"

"Well, technically, I AM a child," J shrugged, even though he was more than 3 centuries old, his father WAS there in the room and he WAS the man's child.

"Well what about you two?" he looked at 10 and 11, both men eyeing him with a serious look, solemn, almost…grim, as they observed him, though 11's gaze kept drifting to J, "Oh, the way you both look at me," he shook his head, "What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread."

"Fear?" J shrugged, "Terror, trepidation, anxiety, dismay, alarm, fright, horror…"

"Thank you for the vocabulary lesson," Rose cut in, sending J a chastising look, but the man just rolled his eyes at her, "I think he gets it."

"It must be really recent for you," 10 murmured as he eyed the Warrior.

"Recent?" the man frowned.

"The Time War," J looked back at him,.

"The last day," 11 specified, "The day you killed them all."

10 turned to look back at 11, "The day WE killed them all."

"Same thing," 11 shrugged before returning his attention to the stone he was carving.

"It's already happened for them," the hologram appeared before him, "Ancient History in a way. Everything final and carved in stone. Or at least that's what they _think_ it is. YOU can still change it."

"I don't talk about it," the Warrior realized.

"You're not talking about it," 10 eyed him a moment, "There's no one else here."

"Ask them," the hologram shrugged, "You might as well if you have the chance. What do you really want to know?"

The Warrior eyed the three men, not quite sure what to make of the third one, the youngest one, he…had called himself a child before and he got the feeling it was more than just him professing his immaturity as he'd seen the boy appeared very sophisticated and grown up for the most part, "Did you ever count?" he asked them quietly.

"Count what?" 11 continued to carve.

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day."

Before he stopped completely, hesitating, not wanting to answer that, not even wanting to think on it, he knew he had counted once, but he had pushed the thought out of his mind the moment Evy had told him she was pregnant. He didn't want to hold his child and feel guilty for all the children that he hadn't been able to save, he hadn't wanted to look at his son and thank the stars that the boy was ok, knowing that so many others hadn't been. So he'd pushed it out of his head, he'd pushed it as FAR out of his mind as he possibly could.

"I have absolutely no idea," he stated.

"How old are you now?" the Warrior eyed him.

"Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying."

"You're getting on then," J walked over to him, nudging him in the side, "So old you can't remember if you're lying about your age."

11 just shook his head and patted J on the cheek, knowing that the boy was all too aware of what he was thinking, of what he had thought about the children of Gallifrey and of his own birth. He was trying to joke, trying to cheer him up. That was his boy.

"Four hundred years older than me," the Warrior calculated, "And in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?"

"Tell me, what would be the point?" 11 looked over at him.

But then 10 spoke, "2.47 billion."

"Oh my god," Rose breathed, more than a bit horrified at the number of children, because children meant parents, meant aunts and uncles and grandparents and older siblings and if that was just the population of children…she couldn't' imagine what it was like, what the casualties would be like for the rest of the planet.

"You _did_ count!" the Warrior almost seemed to cheer.

"You're HAPPY about that?" J shook his head, not understanding why the man seemed so tickled that one version of him had worked out the number.

"You forgot?" 10 stormed over to 11, "Four hundred years, is that all it takes?"

11 just returned his angry stare, "I moved on."

"Where?" he scoffed, "Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?"

11 actually started to smile at that, "Content and at peace with my life."

10 shook his head though, "_Nothing_ could ever make us feel that."

"Really?" J sounded amused now, "Try love."

11 nodded, "In love, and happy, THAT's what could make us feel that way."

10 stared at 11 a moment, not seeing the Warrior eyeing his future future self, wondering what sort of woman he could have possibly found that would make him able to…not forget entirely, not move on but…not be so burdened by what he was about to do. Neither of them saw Rose looking at 11 with a sad look in her eyes as she bowed her head, realizing something she…really didn't want to think about.

HER Doctor, he'd just expressly said that he didn't believe that anything at all could make him feel the way that 11 did. Meaning…he truly didn't feel as content or able to let go as 11 did. Which meant that right at that moment he didn't believe he'd ever experience anything that would heal him that much…not…not even HER. She had seen the first Doctor she'd travelled with, how bitter and cold and distant he'd been, she'd seen him get better, because of HER. SHE had healed him, made him into the man he was now. And now…to hear that very same man admitting that not even SHE could make him feel better about his past…it hurt.

It hurt so much.

Because, seeing 11, seeing how he just sort of…looked through her, like he just distantly remembered her as a companion at one point, it made her fear that…that it wasn't HER that he had fallen so deeply in love with that he was able to heal from the past. And by 10's own admission, he had essentially said that HE didn't think she was what would heal him like that woman (whoever she was) had apparently healed him in the future. SHE wasn't the one who would help him heal this time and…

She felt torn between being happy that he would heal, and angry, bitterly angry that SHE wasn't the reason he'd healed once more, that he'd become the man he was now. She hadn't had a hand in it at all and…she couldn't help but wonder who this apparent miracle woman was, that could heal the Doctor so deeply that even HER Doctor would accept her and love her. Whoever she was…she had to wonder if the woman realized what she was doing, what tasks would come with loving the Doctor, if she would even be up for the task. The Doctor had told her that there were no more Time Lords, they'd ALL died in the war, the men before her were obviously different stages of her Doctor in his life (though she wasn't sure who that young man was, the Captain? Perhaps he'd just started a new set of regenerations and renamed himself? She wasn't sure.). So if all the men before her were the Doctor at different points, then the woman that 11 was talking about…she had to be a woman who was just…human. Like her.

10 eyed 11 closely, seeing something in his eyes, a…sort of strength, something he hadn't seen in the mirror since he'd locked the planet away, "You…you're really serious."

"I am," 11 nodded, "And trust me mate, your life will change forever when you meet her."

Rose closed her eyes and looked away at that, when he met her…meaning he hadn't yet, meaning it wasn't…it really WASN'T her.

"And where do I meet her?" 10 asked, carefully, trying not to sound too curious, hoping it might be able to get some information out of his future self by doing so…though he felt like he might be failing that attempt, "When do I meet her?"

Rose's eyes snapped open as she partially glared at her Doctor, she was standing RIGHT there, the woman who had taken in the Vortex for him, who had saved him from plastic goop and stood up to Sycorax and faced down Daleks and…he was asking when he'd meet another woman?! And he sounded eager! He sounded thrilled by the prospect.

"Spoilers," 11 sent a wink at J for that, repeating River's much loved line, making his son laugh.

"No," 10 shook his head, "No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going."

"No," 11 smiled, "You really wouldn't. The moment it happens, the surprise, everything that leads up to it…you want that to be as pure as it was for me. Trust me…I'm the Doctor," he laughed, 10 starting to smile at that and nod.

"I don't know who you are, either of you," the Warrior shook his head, watching as they came to some sort of conclusion or decision and he hadn't a clue what, "I haven't got the faintest idea."

"They're you," the hologram walked around the room, idly moving between the pillars and around the people standing there as they were none the wiser of her being where she was, "These two men…" she moved between 10 and 11, gesturing at them, "Are who you'll be if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets nothing and the man who forgets nothing," she sighed, "But it's a farce," she told him, "They wish they could, they wish they could forget everything, and they regret it every day of their lives, they've just…gotten better a hiding it," she disappeared and reappeared beside the Warrior, sitting on the bench beside him, leaning back "The moment is coming. The Moment, me. And then you have to decide."

"No," the Warrior shook his head.

"No?" 10 looked over, not quite sure if the man was objecting to the idea of falling in love.

It was…something he had craved, from the moment the planet went to hell, he had prayed to ever deity he could think of that he would find someone who made him happy, that he'd be able to love someone again. He…hadn't ever really known love, there had been Riku, and Eta, his son and its mother but even he could admit it was more a relationship of convenience, the two of them believing they'd never meet their Links. He hadn't ever really…felt THAT way about someone, ever.

And yet here 11 was, claiming not only that he had, but that he STILL had it. He couldn't imagine why the Warrior would be opposed to the one silver lining in all that they'd done.

"Just…no," the Warrior shook his head.

11 chuckled under his breath and turned back to his carvings.

"Find something funny do you?" Rose glared at him, more upset by the fact that she wasn't this amazing person that would heal him so completely, than offended by his laugh.

"Put the thorns away Rose," J remarked to her.

"Sorry," 11 glanced at them, "It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone," his small smile started to fade.

J walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's done," he reminded him, "200 years without her, _never_ gonna happen again, I can promise you that."

11 looked at his son, putting a hand on his, patting it, "Thanks boyo," he murmured, making J wink at him.

"You know what's funny," the hologram spoke, pulling the Warrior's attention over to her, frowning when he saw that she was holding a sonic of her own. Quite a bit like 10's, but with a light blue tip, just…fiddling with it in her hands, "Your sonics never ever seem to last do they? Always getting broken, but mine," she held it up, "Same one as always, exact same one, with some tweaks here and there. YOU though…" she looked at his to the two Doctors;, "Yours just changes its face too much, like you. Like the same gift, but in a different packaging."

"Four hundred years…" the Warrior murmured.

"I'm sorry?" 10 looked at him.

"At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they?" he held up his sonic, "Same software, different case."

"Yeah…"

"So?" 11 shook his head.

"What about it?" even J eyed him for it, Rose just looked confused as to what they were going on about.

"So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door," the Warrior began to smile, turning to flash the sonic along it, "Scanning the door," before flicking his sonic on, "Implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on…"

10 blinked and looked at his, holding it up to his ear as he listened to it, "Yeah, still going."

11 flicked his out, twisting it in his hands, "Calculation complete," he grinned.

"Told you so," the hologram winked, "Same gift, different wrapping."

"Well look at that," J laughed, "Four hundred years in four seconds. Not bad, may be a new record!"

"We may have had our differences," 11 agreed, "Which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever!"

"And yet you all missed the fact the door was unlocked," a voice spoke behind them.

They looked over to see Evy leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised in amusement. There were…quite a few reactions in that split second of seeing her there. Rose wondered who the hell this woman was, while J was about to ask where Clara was as he didn't see her, yet the Warrior frowned, wondering why the door wasn't unlocked…and 11 frowned, seeing that he couldn't seem to look at her necklace, which indicated that the Perception Filter she kept on it (she'd taken to doing that, to adding it to a piece of something they always wore as a backup) was activated…enough where he could sense her as a Time Lady but…enough where he knew his past selves wouldn't Link to her.

10 opened his mouth to ask her what was going on…when something rather small ran into the room, right for 11, "Daddy!" the small boy cheered, hugging his father's legs.

"Daddy?!" 10 and Rose gaped at him.

Only for LJ to look over at them, blinking when he saw the past version of his father, "Daddy!" he giggled, waddling over to 10 and hugging him tightly as well around the legs, not seeing a different man but just...his father.

"What?" 10 looked up at them.

11 chuckled and made his way over to Evy, winding his arm around her waist, "Our son, LJ."

"Our what?!" 10 stared at her, wide-eyed, "Our son what?!"

Evy laughed, "I actually sort of miss your triple whats," she remarked to 11, "Care to see if we can beat the record?"

11 shook his head, looking at her fondly, "I think that would mean breaking him too."

"Well, best get on that," she winked, "Hello," she stepped forward, out of his arms, "I'm Evelyn Daniels," she shook his hand, LJ still attached to his legs, "Call me Evy," she added, shaking the Warrior's hand as well.

"Our Link," 11 added.

"Our WHAT!?" 10 turned to him so quickly he nearly fell over, startling Rose with the volume of his shout, but making LJ just let go and waddle over to the Warrior, hugging his legs as well as the man stared down at him in open-mouthed awe, as though he were the most precious thing to him.

"Your Link," Evy winked.

"Speaking of Links…" J cut in, glancing at LJ to make sure he was occupied and wouldn't hear him, "Care to explain where MY Link is mum?"

"What?!" 10 started to open and close his mouth like a fish, just staring with eyes so wide they were sure his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

J laughed, "Hello, I'm the Captain," he said, sounding remarkably like 10 normally sounded when he introduced himself, "Time Lord, their son," he nodded at 11 and Evy, "Well, same son actually, that's me…" he pointed at the toddler that had somehow managed to crawl onto the Warrior's lap and was currently poking the man's nose, "As a baby."

"You're…you're…my…" 10 started to stutter, "Grown…and…"

J nodded slowly, seeing him struggling to keep up and cope so he turned back to his parents, "Clara? Link? Where is she?"

"Right here!" Clara cheered as she stepped in, "Sorry, pebble in my shoe and…" she was cut off suddenly when J ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, wrapped around her waist, as he spun her around.

"And there she is!" he cheered, "The most beautiful woman in the world," he laughed, setting her down, glancing at his baby self who had just turned to look over, hearing a sort of shouting but not hearing what was said.

"Stop it," Clara blushed, lightly whacking him on the chest as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Clar," he winked at her, "But I cannot tell a lie."

She scoffed at that, "All you DO is lie," she reminded him, poking him in the side, "You're the Doctor's son."

"True," he nodded, "Still, won't lie to _you_," he crossed his hearts.

"That's your…" 10 continued to sputter as he pointed between J and Clara, "And she's…"

"Alive yeah," J nodded, smiling, beaming really, "And back," he winked at her, "I missed you Clar."

"I was only gone 5 minutes," Clara rolled her eyes playfully.

"5 minutes, 451 years, 2 months, 4 days," he looked at his watch, "And 37 seconds."

Clara shook her head and just squeezed him around the middle, trust him to come up with the exact amount of time they'd been apart, '_Of course I would,_' he whispered in her head, '_I count ever single second till I'm with you again Clarana._'

She smiled, snuggling just a little bit more into his hold.

"But that's…" 10 looked between J and Clara and then Evy, "That can't be…" he blinked, pointing at Evy, "That's not possible!"

"It's NOT possible," 11 agreed with a laugh, "And don't you see? That's the point! She's IMpossible. She's my impossible girl," he cheered, wrapping his arms around Evy's waist from behind, resting his chin on her head as she was a bit shorter than him.

"OUR impossible_ girls_, actually," J corrected lightly, more like a mumble under his breath when he saw his baby-self look over.

Rose glanced over at 10, she was completely lost about all this, about why he was so…shocked. She could understand a bit about the having a son, sure, she imagined anyone who didn't currently even have a girlfriend would be shocked to find they had a child. And…she could understand that Clara woman, if she was a Time Lady as it was being implied, then…he might be shocked she'd survived the war, the same could be said for that Evy person…but…the way he was LOOKING at her, like he just couldn't believe SHE was standing there, not just that a Time Lady was but that Evy herself was…well…she had no idea what a Link was.

"Doctor?" she asked 10, stepping to his side, ignoring the displeased look J was sending her, "Are you alright?" she put a hand on his arm.

"What?" he jerked, accidently pulling away from her as he turned to her, "Yes, yes…I'm fine, I'm alright. Course I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Clara eyed him.

"Sure I'm sure," he grinned, "I'm the Doctor!"

…before he pitched backwards in a dead faint.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped, rushing to 10's side and kneeling down, trying to wake him.

Evy blinked and looked down at him, "Well, now I KNOW he's definitely you," she remarked to 11, laughing a bit as LJ started to giggle and clap at how silly his father was, "You did the same thing when I told you I was pregnant."

"So," Clara glanced around between 10 and the Warrior, who had stood up with LJ in his arms, "They're both you, then, yeah?" she eyed the Doctor.

"Yes," 11 nodded, "You've met them before. Don't you remember?"

"It's coming back to me, yeah," Clara nodded.

"Will one of you help!?" Rose cried, trying to wake the Doctor.

"Just give him a good old slap," Evy called, "Usually does the trick in any incarnation."

Rose frowned at that, at how well this woman seemed to know him, well…she'd NEVER knew his last self, the one she first travelled with, that had been HER Doctor. She looked at 10 and slapped him, the man jolting awake.

10 blinked and looked at Rose, "Thanks," he rubbed his cheek as he stood, Rose helping him, holding onto his arm even after he'd stood. He glanced over, seeing Clara and J, Evy and the Warrior holding the baby and blinked, "So…not a dream then?"

"Fraid not," J smiled, seeing 10 looking intently at his mother.

10 stepped away from Rose and over to Evy, "You're…you're my Link?"

"I am," she nodded.

10 looked her up and down, before looking into her eyes, "Then…why haven't I Linked to you?"

Evy lifted her necklace, "Perception Filter set to a standard level, you see me, you know me as a Time Lady, but you don't notice enough to Link."

"Can you take that off?" he whispered, a sort of soft pleading note to his voice.

She smiled sadly, "I can't, sorry. If you Link to me at any point besides when he did," she nodded at 11, "It changes everything."

"For the better though," he argued weakly.

"I'm sorry," was all Evy could say as she shook her head.

"What's…a Link?" Rose asked, crossing her arms, not liking being ignored. She felt…so out of place, being the only human there.

"It's…it's the person most compatible to us," 10 turned around, walking away from Evy and towards Rose, Rose trying not to see the disappointed look in his eyes, "Through every regeneration, the person who can match us and accept us instantly."

"Yeah," J nodded, "They don't go asking people to change back or accusing them of being Slitheen," he gave Rose a look, seeing her about to make some sort of statement that SHE was just like that, accepting and all.

Rose frowned at that, her lips pursing.

"You survived?" the Warrior asked quietly, looking at her in shock.

"I did," Evy nodded, "My parents got me off planet before the Moment was activated."

"But…how did they know…" the man frowned.

"My dad was the one who gave it to you," she told him.

The Warrior let out a breath, staring at Evy intently, realizing who this woman was. Not only was she the Patriarch of the Sol family's daughter, but…the Master's sister. Luna. And she was his Link?! He closed his eyes, all that time, all that time he'd been around the Master and around his family…he hadn't ever been around his sister much. And to think, he'd been so close to her for so long…and just…kept missing the opportunities. He swallowed hard, looking at her again, it explained so much though, why the Master had suddenly turned against him a little after he'd left the planet to travel the stars. If…if Luna…if EVY had been Linked to him then and the Master found out…well, he'd be rather angry too if his best friend blatantly ignored his sister when his sister was his best friend's Link. He couldn't imagine the hurt it must have caused her. And then…he realized, that had happened only a short while after he'd lost Riku…so…she had been Linked to him for…centuries and he hadn't even realized.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "A partial Link…"

"Was hell," she agreed, before she smiled at 11, "But so worth it in the end."

11 smiled softly at her and leaned in, kissing her gently…only for Evy to pull away a moment later, "Hold on…" she frowned, giving 11 a look, "All of you," she gestured between him and his other selves, even J too, "In the same room, with your enormous egos and giant brains…and NONE of you thought, 'oh gee, what don't we TRY to open the door first?'" she sighed and shook her head, "Oh Doctor, you deserve this one…" and smacked him upside the head.

"Oi don't hit him!" Rose shouted, staring at Evy in horror as 11 winced, 10 frowning at the action.

But 11 just laughed, "Oh I missed that! Been about 450 years," he joked at her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Rose shook her head at him, "She just SMACKED you!"

"Yeah, and it's their thing," J rolled his eyes, "Mum does it when dad's being an idiot."

"Which is a lot of the time," Clara added.

"Oi!" 11 pouted.

"It's not that big a deal," J agreed, ignoring his father's pout as his mother gave him a peck for it, "Clara hits me too."

"What?" Clara looked at him, "When do I hit you?"

"You whack my chest all the time," he reminded her.

"But that's not a smack, that's a whack," she pointed out, "And it's more like a light tap," she lightly whacked his chest for emphasis.

"I know," he managed to catch her hand, "And I love it when you do that, our own little thing, because then," he glanced at LJ to see he was once more distracted but this time with the Warrior's ears, "Then I get to hold your hand," he murmured, looking back at Clara, staring her in the eyes, "I get to feel you, real and solid, beside me and," he moved her hand so the back of it was resting in the middle of his chest, "I can let you feel my hearts, how they beat for you, how they race for you…"

Clara let out a breath, "No idea where you got THAT from," she murmured, "Definitely not the Doctor."

"Oi!" 11 shouted when he saw J wink at her and smile, "I'll have you know I can be very…what that was."

Evy laughed, "It's true Clara, where do you think he," she nodded at J, "Learned it from?"

11 nodded and, to prove a point, turned to Evy and…without even having to say anything at all, showed them all just how much he loved his Link. Actions truly did speak louder than words as 11 gazed softly down at Evy, looking her in her eyes, his own falling half lidded as he smiled gently at her, the happiest of smiles, a natural smile, before he reached up a hand and touched her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb before he brushed a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear, his knuckles stroking against her cheek after, his other hand holding her free hand as he stepped closer to her. His hand trailed from her cheek to her chin, lifting it up so he could lean in more, his lips brushing against hers as he murmured, "I love you," to her, in such a heartfelt, earnest, honest tone that quite a few of them had to look away, feeling like they were intruding in a special moment when 11 pressed his lips to hers, feeling her hearts racing as her chest pressed to his, winding his arms around her to hold her close, turning the kiss soulful, deep, passionate…

Rose swallowed hard and looked away, tears in her eyes as she saw it…the love that 11 held for Evy but…there was a niggling of doubt in her head as she thought of the woman, how she'd smacked the Doctor only moments ago, how she'd sounded a bit…condescending to him about the locked door, it just…if you loved someone, why treat them that way? She…she really hoped that Evy wasn't just…using how much the Doctor did love her to her advantage, taking advantage of him. She looked back when the kiss broke.

Evy smiling up at him, "I think displays like that would get us executed," she murmured to him, love shining in her eyes for him to see.

"It most certainly would," a voice said behind them and they looked over to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, "I see you have discovered the door was unlocked, she glanced at it, sparing Evy and Clara and the baby in the Warrior's arm only a second's thought before she shook her head, assuming it was a rescue party of some sort, "I am fascinated by the fact that you did not bother to try to escape. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it."

And with that, she turned and walked off. The Time Lords looked at each other a moment before nodding to each other and head off after her, 11 taking LJ back from the Warrior despite the older man's reluctance to let the boy go.

~8~

In another part of the Tower's dungeons the small group came to a Zygon control center, various bits of advanced technology scattered throughout the room, with the Time Lord art set off to the side, "The Zygons lost their own world," Elizabeth explained as she led them in, looking down a the various Zygons wandering about, "It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required."

"So they want this one," Clara nodded.

"Always with Earth," J rolled his eyes, his arm lazily draped around Clara's shoulders.

"Still, means we'll always have a job," Evy looked at the bright side of it.

"Not yet," Elizabeth cut in, "This world is far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort."

"Commander!" a voice rasped and they looked over to see a Zygon step up, "Why are these creatures here?"

"Zygon!" LJ cheered, clapping in Evy's arms, "Pet?!" he pointed at it, and looked at his mother imploringly.

Evy shook her head and pointed accusingly at the Doctor, "What did I do?" he held up his hands.

"Your son," was all she could say, "Only YOUR son could decide he wants a Zygon for a pet!"

"I _do_ get better," J called, trying to help his father out, "I don't always ask for dangerous, sentient creatures," she gave him a look and he sighed, hanging his head, "Alright so I keep asking for dangerous ones."

Clara shook her head and patted him on the chest.

"Because I say they should be," Elizabeth rose to her full (rather short) height as she faced the Zygon that had spoken, "It is time you too were translated," she commanded, before grinning at the Time Lords, and Rose, "Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating."

They looked over, watching as the Zygon put his hand on a small glass cube with dents in the corners of it…vanishing from before their eyes and appearing in the 3D landscape that Kate had shown them earlier, the missing figure.

"That's him!" Clara realized, "That's the Zygon in the picture now."

"It's not a picture," the Warrior murmured, speaking for the first time in a while, "It's a stasis cube. Time Lord…"

"Art," J cut in, "Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as suspended animation, we know," he sighed, "Well, MOST of us," he cast a look at Rose."

"I got it," Rose shot back at him, though by her tone they all knew she hadn't a clue what they were talking about.

"It's like a photo," Clara glanced between J's blank expression when it came to Rose and Rose's small glare, able to tell there was something J didn't like about the woman, but wanting to be polite as she tried to help the human understand, it hadn't been so long ago that SHE had been human and would have been just as lost, "But in 3D and a painting and more…an actual moment in time, the buildings, the events, all going on, but in that single moment, frozen in a picture."

"Thanks," Rose muttered, looking back at the painting.

Evy sighed as she saw J's reaction to Rose, '_He still doesn't like her then?_' she asked 11.

'_Not at all,_' he remarked.

They had told LJ stories about his family, about his uncles and aunts but…when they got to Rose he would pout or cry or crawl off and not want to listen. It seemed even his older self still had a bit of a grudge against her.

"The Zygons all pop inside the pictures," 10 realized, "Wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come."

"They're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery," J nodded.

"Like cup-a-soups!" 11 cheered, "Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups."

"And your time is when the world is worth conquering," Evy looked at Clara and Rose.

"So…" Rose began hesitantly, "The Zygons are invading the future from the past?"

"Exactly," 11 nodded.

"And do you know why I know that you're a fake?" 10 walked over to Elizabeth, "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

Rose frowned when she saw Clara roll her eyes and Evy face palm while J just grinned and watched excitedly, as Elizabeth turned to 10, "Because it's _not_ my plan. And I _am_ the real Elizabeth."

10 nodded, a bit started, "Ok," he nodded, clearly not having expected that, "Right…"

"Did you break the detector Doctor?" Rose frowned.

10 glanced at her before pulling out the small device he'd been using to track the Zygon, "But it DID go ding…" he muttered, he'd heard it.

"Oh dear Lord," Evy shook her head, before reaching out, "Give me that," she pulled it out of 10's hands, pulling her sonic out and muttering under her breath, "It's a Temporal Anomaly Detector, not a 'ding when there's stuff.'"

11 laughed, "She's very good at fixing things," he told them, "She um…she made my 'ding' detector," he winked at 10 who was watching Evy intently.

"There," she smiled, tossing him back the detector…which did NOT ding when he held it at Elizabeth, signaling she was human.

"Right," he nodded, caught out, "So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions," she lifted the side of her skirt and pulled a dagger out of her garter, "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Clara asked, amused.

"Men."

"We're not _all_ arrogant," 11 remarked.

"Says the man with the biggest head of them all," Evy remarked.

"Best!" LJ cheered, clapping for his father, "Best daddy!"

11 grinned, "Well, who am I to argue there?"

"And you actually killed one of them?" Rose eyed the Queen impressed.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman," Elizabeth huffed, "But at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor," she turned to 10, even though two of the other men looked at her as well, "Can I rely on your service?"

"Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS…" he began.

"It has been procured already."

"Ah," he smiled and nodded.

"But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

~8~

"That was…genius," 10 remarked as the large group wandered across the courtyard before the castle, Rose more than a bit grumpy and trailing behind as 10 praised Evy for, what she had to admit, was a rather clever plan.

Elizabeth had been determined to wed 10, but…Evy and 11 and J (and 10 himself) hadn't been very excited about the idea. So with a bit of a backup plan coming together, Evy had devised a way to get out of it. Using the Silence. As she was the only one who could safely use pictures and holograms of them without forgetting what she was doing, she had snuck up on Elizabeth when she was preparing for the wedding, having talked to her about preparing backups of her own, as a wise Queen would, had managed to organize for the woman to move the paintings and set up the Under Gallery, and write the letter to the Doctor…before she created a hologram of the Silence and ordered the woman to forget she'd ever met him. With all the paintings locked away and all the failsafes in place, Elizabeth need never even know or remember they were there.

And now 10 was a free man and NOT the king of England. It also explained why Elizabeth hadn't recognized them when they'd met her with Jack. The Silence had done a fantastic job of it all.

"That's just Evy," 11 grinned, winding his arm around her waist as LJ rushed ahead, waddling up to 10's TARDIS, wanting to see inside. He'd only ever been able to see the archived console rooms and it wasn't the same as really seeing THE console room in action.

"You've let this place go a bit," the Warrior remarked as they stepped inside to see the coral theme, the Y-beams, and all.

"She's beautiful!" Rose made an offended noise as she strode past them.

"It's his grunge phase," 11 waved her off, "He grows out of it."

"Don't you listen to them," 10 patted the rotor.

Evy had to smile as they all made their way to the console, "I almost forgot how quiet she could be," she remarked to 11.

"What do you mean?" 10 frowned at her.

"My impossible Link," 11 grinned widely, "Devised a way for the TARDIS…to talk!"

The two Time Lords stared at her, Rose rolling her eyes at that, not understanding how…amazing that really was, "Really?" the Warrior looked at Evy, "You have?"

She nodded, "Bit of a tinkerer," she shrugged.

"Bit of a genius," J called from the other side of the console…when the alarms went off.

"What did you touch?!" Evy turned to 11 the same time Clara turned to J.

Both men held up their hands, "Nothing!"

10 winced as he was shocked, "Ow! The desktop is glitching."

"Rose could you watch him?" Evy called, nodding at LJ as she, Clara, and J moved to help the 3 Time Lords with the controls.

"Sure," Rose grumbled, "Why not," and picked up the boy even as he squirmed and pouted and crossed his arms, standing to the side so as not to get in the way, as she was sure J would comment on if she took a single step closer. All it did was make her feel even more left out that the 6 Time Lord were all working in sync, aware of what was wrong and fixing it while she just…stood there, lost. Perhaps she should ask the Doctor for some lessons on how to pilot the TARDIS, help with the controls.

"Six of us all from different time zones," the Warrior worked it out.

"It's trying to compensate yeah," J nodded.

"Hey, look!" 11 smiled as the walls went white with round holes in them, "The round things."

"I love the round things," 10 grinned.

"What are the round things?" Clara shook her head, never having seen them before.

"He hasn't the faintest," Evy muttered, "It's the friction contrafibulator."

"Ha!" 11 moved over beside her, pulling a lever, "There, stabilized!" he cheered as the desktop changed once more to HIS TARDIS.

"The most saturated timeline," Evy nodded, "Five of us here from one point, made the TARDIS THAT one."

10 looked around at the more mechanical and machine-like quality to the desktop, "Oh, you've redecorated," he commented as 11 looked up, excited for the praise of it, "I don't like it."

Before he pouted, "Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do."

Evy shook her head and made her way around the console to his side, pecking his cheek, "Come on," she patted his arm, "We need to get to the Black Archive."

The three Time Lords stopped and stared at her.

Clara glanced at them and wandered over to Evy, "I take it they've heard of that, then?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Evy sighed.

"Sorry, but what's..." Rose frowned, walking over with LJ, about to hand him to J when the man stepped back.

"That's a paradox Rose," J warned her, a hard look on his face, "Or have you forgotten what happened the last time someone touched their baby self?"

Rose winced at that, looking away as Clara frowned, "Here," she reached out, taking LJ who eagerly went to her, before she moved past him to J's side, "What's wrong Cap'n?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

She lifted an eyebrow, "Care to try that again?"

He looked at her, smiling at how well she knew him, "I'll tell you later," he crossed his hearts, "I promise, but right now…the Black Archive is more important."

"Fine," she pointed at him warningly, "But if you don't say, you don't get any treats."

He winked at her, knowing she couldn't exactly say kisses with LJ right there.

"What's the Black Archive?" Rose asked, continuing what she'd been about to say before J had snapped at her.

"A collection of the most dangerous alien artifacts," Evy told her.

"And the Zygons now have access to it," 11 replied grim.

"Patching into the Space-Time Telegraph system," 10 called, working at the keyboard as they all snapped into action, Clara holding LJ in one arm as she moved to help, between the two of them able to work out what buttons needed to be pushed as Rose crossed her arms and stood back.

She watched Eyv especially as she got to work, frowning at how the woman slapped 11's hand when he went to push the wrong button, how she seemed to know the right ones to push. It just…made her feel worse, this woman was…a Time Lady, which she wasn't, she knew how to pilot the TARDIS, which she didn't, and she was brilliant, which she wasn't. She was…everything the Doctor could want and she knew that 11 loved her dearly. She just…was having trouble seeing how Evy felt the same with all her smacks and eye rolls and other things.

"There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us," they heard Kate's voice fill the room as the telegraph picked up, "Are you sitting comfortably?"

"You would destroy London?" another woman who sounded the exact same as her spoke.

"To save the world, yes, I would."

"You're bluffing."

"Never accuse Katie of bluffing," J muttered.

"You really think so?" Kate scoffed, "Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter."

"Science leads, Kate," 11 called out when a crackle of static sounded, letting them know they'd been able to connect completely, "Is that what you meant?"

"Is that what your father meant?" Evy added.

"Doctor?" Kate asked, "Evy?"

"And me!" J grinned, waving at the rotor for some reason, "Hello! And Clara. And dad…and dad…and baby-me."

"And me," Rose reminded him with a small glare.

J rolled his eyes, "Yes, and…and Rose Tyler too."

"Space-Time Telegraph, Kate," 11 continued, "A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS."

"I told you Kate," Evy cut in, "We _know_ about the Black Archive and we know all about the security protocol."

"Katie, please," J grew serious, "Please tell me you're not about to make a stupid mistake!"

"I'm sorry," Kate called, "Switch it off."

"Not as sorry as you will be," 10 cut in, "This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with."

"I said, switch it off."

"Kate, please," Clara tried as well, "Just listen to us…"

But the connection cut off. Evy sighed and rubbed her head, "The Tower of London is completely TARDIS proof."

"So…how do we get in there then?" Rose asked, "How do we land the TARDIS if we can't get in?"

"We don't need to land," the Warrior murmured, staring at one of the glass Zygon stasis cubes on the console.

"Yeah, we do," J remarked.

"A tiny bit," 10 agreed, "Try and keep up."

"I mean, I know the mind's going a bit in your old age gramps but…"

"No," the Warrior cut in, a bit more…laughing at J's remarks than offended now that he knew the boy was his future son, "We don't. We don't. There is another way," he held up the cube.

"The cup-a-soup!" Clara smiled, working it out.

"Brilliant!" Evy laughed.

The Warrior nodded, before having to ask, "What is cup-a-soup?"

"But we still have to get IN the archive," 10 reminded them.

"Leave it to him," Evy smiled, handing 11 the phone on the console.

He grinned, dialing UNIT, but another number from the datacore this time, "McGillop," the man from the Gallery, the one they'd heard answer his phone as they had left the Arcadia portrait.

"Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to," he called.

"But that's not possible," the man remarked, "I was just…"

"You were just talking to us," 11 cut in, "We know. We're time travelers, figure it out. Listen, we need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?"

"Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?"

"No time to explain," 11 shook his head, "Just do it," before he ended the call.

"Rude," Evy called from the other side of the console.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know," 11 remarked, "I'll send him a fruit basket later," he joked.

~8~

"Listen," Evy began as they set the TARDIS down in the portrait of the Fall of Arcadia, gathering everyone around by the doors, "This is…going to be dangerous."

"Why?" Rose shook her head, "It's just a painting, it's not like it's alive…"

"Did you hear nothing of when we explained what the paintings were?" J shook his head at her, more serious than he had been given that his Link was about to go out there too, "It's a moment in TIME frozen, meaning that out there," he nodded at the door, "Is a representation of the battle. It's real. It's happening."

"The moment we step out those doors we will be entering a battlefield," 11 agreed, glancing over at LJ as he stood in his small playpen, staring at them sadly. They…couldn't bring themselves to bring him out of the TARDIS with them to face the Zygons. Not into Arcadia, not into that devastation, no…they had to keep him in the TARDIS, where he'd be safe and protected from all that. They knew the TARDIS would protect him with her life.

"There will be Daleks," the Warrior added, "There will be Time Lords fighting, bombs, lasers, carnage, and destruction, everywhere," he warned.

"So…stay close, and stay together," 10 added, more to J and Clara and Rose, who had refused to stay in the TARDIS with LJ if her Doctor was going out there.

"I know," Clara swallowed, "I was there. I…" she glanced at the doors, "I died out there."

J took her hand squeezing it as the Warrior looked at her intently, his eyes widening only a fraction when he realized where he'd seen her before. There had been this constant niggling in the back of his head when he'd seen that girl rush into the cell, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. And now he knew…that girl, the girl he'd seen who had fallen when he'd tried to set up the Moment the first time…it was HER. It…looked almost exactly like her except in the battle gear of the Time Lords. But…how?! He shook his head, his mind was already so full of other troubling matters, he just…he couldn't add this to the list. All he could be grateful for was that the girl, who was apparently his son's Link, was alive somehow, that she was there and that she was safe.

"Right then," 10 looked at the doors, taking a breath.

"All of you, stay behind us," Evy gestured at her and the Doctors, pulling out her sonic.

They turned to the doors, hesitating only a moment, before rushing out of them, flinching back as they entered a warzone. Rose looked around and froze in place, horrified. Nothing they could have warned her of would have prepared her for that, it was…worse than she had ever imagined. It was dark, the sky choked with smoke, things burning and crumbling around her. She could see families fleeing, children being struck down by Daleks, Time Lords trying to fight back but falling and…it was too much, it was too overwhelming…

She looked over to see the others starting to run, and rushed after them, not wanting to be alone, knowing the TARDIS wouldn't open the doors again and risk LJ being harmed. She ran, when she tripped on a fallen piece of debris, letting out a cry of pain as she hit the ground.

11 looked back, the one in the rear as 10 and the Warrior were in the front, him and Evy trying to cover them, "Rose," he called, running go get her as a Dalek approached her, powering up. He yanked her to her feet and pushed her towards the others, clicking the sonic at the Dalek, well, more at the exposed power line beside it, sparking it and electrocuting the Dalek. He grinned, just about to turn when.

"DOCTOR!" Evy screamed and he saw it, a bolt of another Dalek laser flying right for him from the side…

Before he was shoved away by a body colliding with his own.

"EVY!" he shouted at the same time as J called out, "MUM!"

The two men ran for her, helping to gather her between them, 10 and the Warrior holding off the other Daleks as she cried out in agony, the laser already having done its damage. They moved her off as far as they could, to a small alley, just enough away from the firefight as they could to set her down with some cover.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Rose shook her head, knowing this was her fault, the girl had been struck because the Doctor had been helping HER, because SHE had fallen, because she had fallen behind and hadn't been left behind.

"Mum…you're…you're alright," J took his mother's hand, Clara crouching beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as she wrapped an arm around his back, tears in her eyes as they both knew…no, she wasn't.

"Evy," 11 was at her other side, clutching her hand as she groaned and winced in pain, "Eves…"

10 and the Warrior stood solemnly above her, knowing what was coming, knowing what a Dalek blast could do…and she'd been hit nearly dead on.

Evy winced as she looked at 11, smiling a bit as she let go of J's hand to touch 11's face, "Haven't…haven't we been here before?" she tried to joke, tried to lighten the situation, but all it did was make him think of when she'd regenerated last, or nearly regenerated, how she'd been hit by a Dalek then too, trying to save him, doing exactly what she'd done this time as well.

He let out a shuddering breath, tears in his eyes, "Only no handy spare hand this time," he murmured, looking down as the hand on his face started to glow golden with regeneration energy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," J shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't often cry though both his parents had made it clear that it was alright to do so, he just…he'd never been that sad before, he was always a happy child, and now, with Clara as his Link he hadn't been able to imagine how he could be that upset, but…this was it, " This isn't how it's supposed to be," he whispered, " This isn't what happens! This can't be how it happens dad," he looked at his father, pleading with him to make it better, to help his mother.

11 swallowed hard, "Did she…" he looked at J, "Did she not regenerate now with you?"

J was silent, "She did," he admitted, "But…I was so small and I didn't know what happened and…" he let out a bitter laugh, "I thought she'd tripped over a brick or something."

Because what toddler wanted to think that their mother had been shot by a Dalek and died a terribly painful death? None, so he'd made it up in his head what happened. His mother had left he TARDIS looking one way, and returned a different woman, and he'd thought she'd gotten bored and wanted a change or something else, ANYTHING else than her dying like this. He hadn't asked, not even when he'd grown up, he hadn't wanted to know, and now he was paying for it. If he'd known…he could have stopped this.

"I'm sorry…" Rose whispered again.

"Not your fault," Evy shook her head, closing her eyes with a groan, "Conditional clause with him," she rolled her head to look at 11 , "The bodies never last."

"They were supposed to," 11 murmured, "These two…" he squeezed her hand, "We were supposed to go forever with them, raise LJ…"

"We still can," Evy cut in, "Honestly dear," she managed to smile, "I'm only regenerating…not dying…"

And that was the last thing she could say before she screamed, the regeneration energy taking over.

Clara pulled J away, the man turning to shield her from the blast of energy, 10 and the Warrior doing the same with Rose, though both men watched in awe as 11 remained beside her, too close for anyone BUT a Link to be. Because they weren't just compatible in personality and taste, but in everything…

Evy sat up with a gasp, panting as she shivered, looking down at herself, "Ok…" she began slowly, looking herself over, her voice a bit more alto than before, she was paler, probably her palest yet, and a bit…taller she felt, her legs looked longer, especially because they were sticking out a bit from her pants, her clothes felt a bit tighter too, just a bit uncomfortably so. She reached up to touch her face, her chin was round, her face feeling a bit more round…

"That is…NOT fair," 10 breathed, trying to lighten the mood of the recent death.

"What's not?" Evy looked at him, only to squint, unable to really make him out, "Wonderful, I need glasses," she muttered and 11 quickly pulled out Amy's reading glasses held them out. She blinked at them, she'd need a different style, but for now it would do. She put them on and looked around, everything a bit clearer but still slightly blurry, wonderful, her eyesight was REALLY bad now, "Figures, all those jokes about you only using them to look clever and now I end up really needing them."

11 smiled at her, able to hear hints of her personality still in her, "Do you…" he gestured at her face, and his head, offering to let her see what she looked like.

"No," she shook her head, reaching out a hand for him to help her up, "We've more important things to worry about than what I look like."

"But you're…" 10 began, but he was cut off by someone else.

"Mum?" J whispered, looking at her. Regeneration was always tricky, you never knew what the person would be like, act like, if the would suffer any temporary post-regeneration amnesia or ticks.

Evy smiled, "My handsome boy," she walked over and hugged him tightly, knowing that he needed this hug more than the Doctor did right now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry mummy…"

She pulled away, looking into his eyes, as she wiped a lingering tear away, "I'm fine," she told him, patting his cheek, "I'll be fine, I…" she let out a breath, the golden haze drifting off, "I think I just gave away our location," she realized, before she put her hands on his face, "This _wasn't_ your fault," she told him, making sure he believed it, waiting till he nodded before she headed over to the Doctor, hugging him too.

"So…that's regeneration then?" Clara murmured.

"Aren't you a Time Lady?" Rose glanced at her, till shaken, "Shouldn't you know?"

"I haven't regenerated yet," Clara shrugged, "I haven't seen anyone do it, not really, till now."

J was silent, watching his parents as his mother kissed his father, reassuring him she was still there, she was still her, before he glanced at Rose, his mother was right, it wasn't HIS fault she'd regenerated at all.

"We need to get out of here," Evy turned to them, taking charge, "If we can cause a Dalek to explode near the glass, it should let us out and...why are you staring at my hair?" she asked 10, seeing the man was entirely too focused on her hair than listening to her plan.

"Nothing," 10 looked at her, "I mean, no reason."

Evy blinked and looked at 11, "He's jealous," he remarked.

"Why?" she shook her head.

He smiled, "Because you're ginger."

~8~

Two Kate Stewarts stood, glaring at each other in the Black Archive, with two sets of assistants on either side of her…when there was an explosion and the sound of breaking glass off to the side. They looked over, seeing a mess of metal and orb things, crash through the glass of the painting 'No More' that had been moved to the back. They stared in horror at the Dalek that lie dead across the room…before they saw a group of people step out of the painting, four men, three women…only 2 of which were unrecognizable.

"Hello," the Warrior smiled.

"I'm the Doctor," 10 nodded.

"Sorry about the Dalek," 11 murmured, though his gaze was on a ginger woman in round spectacles and ill-fitting clothes beside him.

"And I'm Evy," she added.

"What?!" one of the Kates stared, making them all too aware which was the real Kate now.

"Bit of a run in with a Dalek," Evy nodded at the one smoking behind them, "The Doctor was…not very happy. Neither was my son."

The Zygons exchanged a look, seeing four rather angry men, glaring at them.

J crossed his arms, Clara moving to stand beside him, the two of them leaning towards each other, "It tried to attack my Link as well," he told the Zygons, eyeing them with a hard look, warning them away from harming Clara.

"Sorry," Clara smiled, "They're a bit showy-offy."

Rose just looked between them, looked at Evy, standing beside the Doctor, before she looked down. She…wasn't a Time Lady, she wasn't of any consequence to the Zygons, and…she could never do what Evy had done. The woman had pushed the Doctor out of the way of a Dalek, had died ,and STILL kept protecting him. She could see it now, why…why a Time Lady really was a better choice for a Time Lord. She'd just…she'd thought she was special, that she'd be with him forever, for her whole life. But, seeing Evy die and regenerate, like HER Doctor had, she realized…he would never be able to spend his whole life with her. If she died…that was it, he was alone, a Time Lady though…would never leave him. She closed her eyes feeling so horrible for the things she'd thought about Evy earlier. How could she have possibly wondered if the woman truly loved the Doctor (thinking no one loved him more than SHE did) when the woman had given up her life without a single thought or hesitation to save his life.

THAT was love, that was all she needed to see to know that Evy loved him, she'd die for him.

"Now, Kate," Evy began, completely calm, "Care to explain to us," she crossed her arms, and suddenly shouted, "What you think you are doing?!"

Kate stood straighter, holding her own, "The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do."

"Except make you both agree to halt it," 10 remarked.

"Not even all of you," Kate shook her head.

"You're about to murder millions of people!" the Warrior frowned at her.

"To save_ billions_. How many times have you made that calculation?"

"Once," 11 said quietly, "Turned me into the man I am now."

"You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie," 10 added, firm, 11 not even contradicting him despite having come to terms with what he'd done, he could see why he'd done it, and he could come to terms with that, but it didn't mean it was right, "Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong."

"Do you see?" the Warrior heard the hologram speak, and looked over to see her standing there by one of the artifacts. He looked at the Doctors, at their son, at their Links, before turning back to her, only to see her gone and Rose standing there, watching the Time Lords.

"And because dad got it wrong," J cut in, "We're all going to make you get it right."

"How?" Kate eyed them, suspicious as the three men, 2 Doctors and J, pulled out chairs and sat down, J reaching out to pull Clara down into his lap while 11 looked at Evy cautiously, holding out a hand to her, not quite sure how the new her would feel about his usual actions of doing what J did. Evy smiled and, instead, moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them, dropping a kiss to the back of his head, making him smile, it was still a close, intimate, and supportive gesture as ever.

"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown," 10 told her.

"Both of you," Clara added, "Together."

"Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time," 11 agreed.

"With the proper safeguards," Evy nodded, "All fair and equal for all."

"And the key to perfect negotiation?" 11 smirked.

"Not knowing what side you're on!" 10 cheered, before they leapt up.

"So, for the next few hours…" Clara began.

"Or until we decide to let you out…" J added, winking at her.

"No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human," 10 grinned.

"Or Zygon," Evy laughed.

"Whoops a daisy!" 11 smiled as he, Evy, J, 10, and the Warrior pulled out their sonics and flashed it at the memory filters in the ceilings, creating a large burst of light that had the humans (save Rose as there was only one of her) looking around at each other, confused, truly not knowing who was who…

Until they noticed the countdown had reached 7 seconds.

"Cancel the detonation!" the Kates shouted, saving the world with 5 seconds to spare.

"Hmm…" Evy hummed, seeing that, "5 seconds," she looked at 11, "You're losing your touch," she told him, "I was expecting a dramatic 2."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to kiss her, just…relieved that she was alive, she was still there, she was still with him.

~8~

"What's wrong Cap'n?" Clara asked as she saw him leaning against 11's TARDIS that had been brought in, his father and mother with his baby-self off to the side, his little self examining his mother intently, getting used to her new features as 10 and Rose stood by a board of images of all his past companions, 10 explaining who they were to Rose, how special each were to him, as he stood there, eyeing the Warrior sitting to the side in an arm chair, the Kates and Zygons negotiating off in the middle of the room.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

Clara leaned over and linked her arm with his, "It's later," she reminded him.

He sighed, "Rose…" he nodded at her, "She's the reason mum and dad didn't…Link when they found each other."

Clara frowned, not having known that story, "What did she do?"

"Nothing," he admitted, "Dad just…he cared about her, a lot, I think…I think he might have loved her and…mum could tell, she was in his head, and she didn't want him to rush into Linking with her, she hid who she was from him for nearly 2 years, and then, even when he found out who she was…they STILL didn't Link because he wasn't ready to let go of his precious Rose. They were apart for so long and…it was all because of her. They could have been happy."

Clara nodded, "It wasn't Rose's fault though Sigma," she told him gently.

"You're taking her side?" he frowned at her.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm saying…the reason your parents didn't Link, was because EVY chose not to let them," she explained, "I understand why she did. Look…imagine if you got a job, I know, an actual job," she joked, "That took you somewhere you always wanted go, but to get there…you had to never see River again. Can you picture that?"

"Not really, but I'm trying," he murmured.

"You wouldn't just leave her, would you?" she continued, "You'd want to wean her off you or at least make it easier and give her time to adjust before you left right?" she knew it was a rubbish comparison but she knew that if she tried to explain it in terms of THEM, that he'd get defensive and he wouldn't be able to picture it the same, as they were already Linked.

"No, I wouldn't," he agreed.

"It's the same for Evy, and your dad. He wouldn't just give up Rose's memory and…tarnish it by jumping on the next wagon," she elaborated, "And Evy wouldn't want him to. She'd want him to have time to wean himself off Rose, to move towards her on his own. I…" she sighed, "Do you remember what I told you, when we first Linked, about what I'd do if your Link had been someone else?"

He looked at her, "You said you'd stay away."

"I would," she agreed, "I would stay away because I want what would make you the most happy. That was what Evy wanted. And that was what she knew he needed. He needed to move on in his own time. And…she was staying away to keep him happy. And look at them now Cap'n," she nodded at them, at the three Time Lords beaming and laughing and so close, with LJ on their lap, the two of them just…the best parents ever, "Do they look happy?"

"Ecstatic," he whispered.

"It's because of Rose they didn't Link earlier, yeah," she nodded, "But it's also because of her that they Linked when they did. It's because of her that they have what they have now, that they have YOU. So forgive me for not disliking the woman that allowed you to be born."

He let out a small laugh at that, looking down at her gently, "How do you always know how to get through to me?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Because I love you."

His hearts warmed at that, "I love you too," he whispered, kissing her deeply if quickly as they never knew when LJ might look over, "And…speaking of happiness," he glanced at the Warrior, the only one there who still looked so…grim, "I think dad needs a pep talk of his own."

Clara laughed, "Go on," she encouraged, leaning on the TARDIS, taking his place as he headed off to speak to his father.

"Hello dad," he sat down in a chair across from him, startling the Warrior who had been deep in thought.

"Oh, hello…son," the Warrior blinked, "That…does take some getting used to."

J laughed, "You'll have quite a few years to get there," he reassured him before looking at him intently, "You know…mum and dad, they…talk about the Time War, a lot, about the Moment, the Time Lock, all of that. But YOU don't," he responded.

"I suppose it's too fresh a wound," the man looked away.

"Or it hasn't been opened yet," J countered, "You haven't done it yet, have you? It's still your future."

"You sound very sure about that."

"You're my dad," he shrugged, "I can read you like a book, literally, I HAVE read your book," he leaned in, "Don't tell dad I read his diary," he winked.

"I'll be sure not to tell myself that," the man laughed.

"He regrets it," J added after a moment, "You WILL regret it. I can see it in their eyes, in mum and dad's expressions, every day. Every day there's always one thing that reminds them of what happened," he looked at the Warrior, "He'd do anything to change it."

"Would he?" the Warrior tilted his head, "Everything he has, and every thing he is…is because of the Moment," he looked over at 11 with his family, "He has come to terms with what he's done."

"Doesn't mean he likes it," J countered, "Doesn't mean he doesn't think it was wrong."

"And your mother?" the Warrior eyed him, "It was the Moment that drove her off of the planet. They would never meet if not for that," he sighed, "You admitted it yourself, Captain, you ARE still but a child, and I…" he looked past J to where the hologram was standing, watching him sadly, "I am the grown up. It is up to me to make the hard choices for the safety and future of my children," he nodded, "I've seen all I needed. The moment has come. I'm ready."

"Seems you are," the hologram sighed sadly.

J frowned, glancing over his shoulder to see what the man was staring at, "What is it?" and looked back…to see he was gone, "Well that was enigmatic."

~8~

The Warrior stood back in the barn on the desert world, staring at the Moment as it laid open and bare for him, a long pipe with a red gem on the top, "You DID say big red button," the hologram sighed as she stood across from him, "At least it's not blood control this time."

"What?" the Warrior looked at her.

"Nothing," she sighed, staring at it, "You touch that…that's it, one blast, and no more anything. Time Lords, Daleks, Gallifrey," she eyed him, "Are you sure?"

"I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way."

"You saw your future, what will be come of you if you do this."

"Those men," he nodded, "Extraordinary. Their son… exceptional. And their Links," he laughed, "Fantastic women."

"Those men…are YOU."

"No," he shook his head, "They are the Doctor."

"YOU are too."

"No," he swallowed, putting his hand over the button, "Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost…" but hesitated…thinking of J, thinking of LJ, of all the other children.

"You know that odd wheezing noise the TARDIS makes when you forget to take the brakes off?" she asked him quickly, "Do you have any idea how much hope that brings to people?"

"I like to think it does."

"Well, then you tell me...does it?" she smiled as the sound of the wheezing started.

The Warrior looked at her, surprised but she just winked at him as not one but, THREE TARDISes appeared behind him, two blue police telephone boxes and one red telephone booth, just to be different and just to poke a bit of fun at the other two blue boxes. He looked over his shoulder as 10 and Rose stepped out of one, 11 and Evy another with LJ still in the TARDIS, not having wanted the baby to witness this, and J and Clara from the red one.

"Told you so," J grinned as his parents, "There's a moment before the Moment, eh?" he looked at Clara for his joke, "No?" she shook her head, and he pouted, till she took his hand, "You owe me ten quid," he pointed at 10 though.

"Go away now, all of you," the Warrior turned back to the button, his hand still above it, "This is for me."

"Sorry gramps," J grinned, "Too old to be taking orders from my dad anymore."

"Oi!" 10 and 11 cried as Evy laughed.

"And what about me?" she asked him.

"Oh I do whatever you say mum," J winked, "You scare me," he whispered, making her shake her head.

"I thought you said the war was locked away," Rose murmured, seeming more…subdued than before.

"It should be," 10 agreed, "We shouldn't even be here."

"So something let us through," 11 nodded.

"Clever cogs," the hologram smirked as she sat on a crate.

"Go back," the Warrior spoke, his voice breaking as he stared at the button, "Go back to your lives, to your families. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile."

"All those years, burying you in my memory," 10 sighed as he and 11 came around to stand on either side of him, J across from him.

Rose looked on sadly from where she stood beside the crate the hologram was sitting on, watching as Clara and Evy joined the men, Evy between 11 and the Warrior, Clara between 10 and J. They were…Time Lords. All of them, and this was THEIR battle. She'd gotten involved in it…and one of them had died because of it. This wasn't her fight, this wasn't something she could be a part of. What right did SHE have to destroy another planet? It wasn't her home on the line, it wasn't her people, her friends, her family…she would NEVER be able to understand what the Doctor was going through like Evy and Clara could.

"Pretending you didn't exist," 11 continued, "Keeping you a secret, from everyone…"

"But never from me," Evy leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting her forehead to his temple as he closed his eyes.

"Even tried to keep you from myself."

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else," 10 looked at the man to see tears in the Warrior's eyes.

"You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right," 11 agreed.

"But this time…" 10 reached out to put his hand on the button too.

"You don't have to do it alone," 11 swallowed and did the same.

"Thank you," the Warrior breathed.

"What we do today is not out of fear or hatred," 10 had to say, had to justify it, "It is done because there is no other way."

11 nodded, "And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save."

"And in the name of the ones you'll save in doing this," J added his own hand.

"No," the Warrior shook his head at that.

"Captain," 10 began.

"Boyo…" 11 turned to him.

"Oi," J cut in, "You do this…I do it too," he looked each of them in the eye.

Clara blinked and looked at him…realizing what he was trying to do, he KNEW his fathers would NEVER make him do that, he was…he was trying to STOP them from doing this. But…why? She looked at Evy, confused, only to see the woman smiling proudly at her son, it seemed she didn't want this to happen anymore than J did.

"You're about to wipe out our people," J continued, not bothering to sugar coat it, knowing that would NEVER get through to his fathers, "And destroy our planet. You kept me in there as a baby," he nodded at the TARDIS, "Because you didn't want me to _see_ it?" he scoffed, "Well now…I'm gonna be a part of it, whether you like it or not," he eyed his fathers, "So what'll it be?"

"Captain…" the Warrior began, "Everything you are…is_ because_ of what I did. Your mother…"

"Is standing right here," Evy cut in, not about to be talked over, "And I'm right there too…" she nodded, having seen the room grow dim as projection started to play, recognizing the location as they watched the Moment take them away.

"What's happening?" Clara frowned as she saw a temple in ruins.

"Where are we?" Rose stepped closer, not sure what was going on.

"The Untempered Schism…" J breathed, seeing it.

"If you're so worried about me," Evy continued, "I'm perfectly safe. It was the fact that you POSSESSED the Moment that sent my parents running, not that you _used_ it," she turned and they watched as the old man that had stolen the Moment from the Vaults ran with another woman, with ginger, but more of an orange shade, hair, holding the hand of…

Evy frowned, "_That_…however…isn't right…"

The girl holding her mother's hand was _strawberry blonde_, her hair the shortest it had ever been, and that…wasn't right. She'd been brunette, she remembered, she'd been ginger in the war and regenerated into a brunette when she'd been recalled. Granted she…she hadn't exactly had time to look at herself in the mirror, but…she'd landed on Earth, she'd been brunette she…she hadn't regenerated between then had she? No…no, she fell through the Untempered Schism, she'd woken up just fine, and gone about her life on Earth as Evy Daniels, the Evy who first travelled with the Doctor…

So why was that girl strawberry blonde!? Why did she have brown eyes? Her eyes had been green!

They watched as the trio fled, a Dalek striking the man in the back, the woman, the mother, running on, managing to get them up the steps of the temple, before the Untempered Schism. They saw the woman kiss the girl's head before Daleks started to attack, she moved before the girl, looking around at the Daleks surrounding them, before she turned and shoved the girl through the gap, sending her falling…right as she was shot at and died, the girl watching in horror as she fell…

The scene shifted, twisting and turning as though they were falling down a Vortex, before there was a crash and a flash of light as the woman landed in the green grass of earth, in the middle of a forest…they watched in horror, the girl's body was a wreck, clearly barely alive from the force of the hit, the girl herself unconscious…before the golden glow of regeneration set in…and her hair darkened to brown, the girl sitting up with a gasp, her eyes green, as she looked around, terrified…

The Warrior's eye widened as he looked at the woman in the projection and the one sitting on the crate, save for different clothes…it was the same woman. He turned to look at Evy, it was…the hologram…it was HER! It was her past…er future…um…one of her incarnations!

"Well then," Evy blinked, realizing that…apparently, she HAD regenerated and that was SO stupid of her to assume she hadn't. Who fell through the Untempered Schism, crashed into another planet, and just got up and walked away?! She'd been so foolish to think that was what had happened, it was just…she hadn't displayed any of the usual signs of post-regeneration, no regeneration breath, no off steering, no memory loss, nothing at all… she thought she'd just woken up and walked off.

"Evy…" 11 looked at her, horrified to find out that his Link…this wasn't her 12th self like they thought, her last self, the blonde, she'd been 11 too, she'd been the same…well, no, not the same as him, with the Warrior there he had clearly regenerated an extra time, he had been 12 all along. But so had she it seemed and now…to find out that the woman before him, the ginger woman…she wasn't Evy's 12th self, but her 13th!

Evy shook her head, "That wasn't the point," she murmured, knowing it hadn't been the point of the projection to show her that she was really a body ahead of where she thought she should be, but…to show them that she had survived, "That was, that was…what happened," she looked at the Doctors, "I'm safe, I'm already off the planet, nothing you do right now will change that. You…you CAN stop this, you can choose not to push it."

"Think of all the people you're going to burn," J whispered.

They looked up as the projection shifted again, back to Gallifrey, to all the people running around, the children.

"There isn't anything we can do," 10 shook his head.

"He's right," 11 looked at them, solemn, Clara moving to put her arm through J's seeing the man tearing up, "There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn."

"Look at you," Clara tried to help, she wasn't sure what was the best option, the time lock or something else they had no idea about, but…the look on J's face, this was…she realized…his home. This was the home he had never gotten to set foot on, it was the home he had always wanted back. SHE had memories of a life lived on it, his parents did too, but not him. And for that, for him, she could try to help them convince the Doctors to stop. Three against three was fair…but then again, two of them were women and they were easily worth two men, "The warrior, the hero, and the madman," she shook her head at them, "The Cap'n told me that the name you chose was a promise. What was _your_ promise?"

"Never cruel or cowardly," 10 whispered, watching as the battle lulled around them.

"Never give up, never give in," the Warrior swallowed, looking at the children.

"Never let the pain endure," 11 finished, seeing parents gathering their families close.

"Never," Evy added, resting her chin on 11's shoulder till he looked at her, "_Ever_ let the children cry," she whispered kissing him as he rested his forehead to hers.

"You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" 10 shook his head, looking at 11 as he let Evy pull his hand away from the button.

"When DON'T you change history?" J laughed, starting to smile.

"No, not just change history…" Evy smiled, "Something…much greater.

"What, exactly?" the Warrior eyed them, Rose stepping closer, not quite sure what had happened.

"Gentlemen," 11 grinned, "I believe our lovely Link has _changed my mind_."

She laughed, "I'm VERY good at backup plans," she told the men, "You can't tell me you didn't expect me to come up with hundreds when my father told me he'd given you the Moment, Doctor."

"That's what I was counting on," 11 tapped her nose as J soniced the Moment back into the box.

"There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking!" the Warrior cried.

"Yeah, there is. There is."

"But there's something they haven't quite worked out just yet," Evy grinned.

"Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" J scoffed, "They'd run for the hills."

"What?" Rose asked, "What don't they know?"

Clara looked at J, him grinning as widely as his parents were, "There's _three_ of you," she told the two other Doctors.

The Warrior and 10 looked at each other a moment…before their eyes widened, "Oh!" the Warrior cried, "Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" 10 cheered, "I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!" he turned and hugged Rose, spinning her around in his excitement.

"Ha, ha, ha!" 11 beamed and pulled Evy in, kissing her deeply, "I've been thinking about it for centuries and never…"

Evy just gave him a peck, "And I've had centuries of thinking up backups to your terrible plans."

"In the words of my baby-self," J ran over and hugged her, "Best mummy!"

Evy laughed and hugged him back before he turned and kissed Clara deeply, a bit happy his baby self was fuming silently…or screaming quite loudly…in the TARDIS.

"Oh she didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see!" the Warrior laughed, smiling with tears in his eyes at the hologram as she nodded at him.

"Just shedding some light on the situation," she winked.

"Eh?" 10 looked at him confused, his arm around Rose's shoulders as the blonde girl beamed, "Who did?"

"Oh, my beautiful bird, I could kiss you!"

"Sounds like a plan!" 11 shouted, before kissing Evy again, not even realizing what the Warrior had said or even realizing that the man had been talking about Evy for some reason, but just…wanting to kiss her, feeling so…overwhelmed and happy that he couldn't contain it.

"Oh dad," J grimaced, "Not in front of the kids. I don't need…"

"Oh shut up Cap'n," Clara turned him around and pulled him to her by the lapels, kissing him as well as the Warrior laughed, 10 looking on softly as he watched them.

Rose's smile started to fade only a bit as she saw the look in 10's eyes at the moment, and knew that…he wanted that, he wanted his Link, he wanted to be that happy…and that was something SHE couldn't offer him. And, oddly enough, she found she wasn't bitter about that…because of all people…he deserved it. He deserved to be that deliriously happy.

"So what are we doing?" she called out, seeing the two couples getting rather wrapped up in themselves and knowing that time was still ticking, "What's the plan?"

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly," the Warrior began.

"The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?" 10 grinned.

"Ok…how?" Rose looked at them.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other," J smiled, "They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire!"

"Gallifrey would be gone," Clara nodded, "The Daleks would be destroyed, and everyone else would just think that they'd destroyed each other!"

"But where would Gallifrey be?" Rose frowned.

"Frozen," Evy smiled, "Frozen in a single moment of time, just like a painting."

Rose let out a breath, "That is...brilliant, amazing," she looked at Evy, "YOU'RE brilliant," she offered, a look of understanding passing between them.

"You're not so bad yourself," Evy nodded back at her, both women smiling.

~8~

Androgar winced as another blast went off, shaking the War Room, "Another one!"

"Are you sure the message is from him?" the general looked over as a different hologram message from the Doctor took the place of 'No More.'

"Oh yes."

"Why would he do that?" the man shook his head at the new message, 'Gallifrey Stands,' "What's the mad fool talking about now?!"

They spun around when they heard static to see a holographic monitor appear before them in the air, "Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command!" 11 grinned out at them, "This is the Doctor speaking."

"And Evy," Evy winked at them, stepping beside him, LJ in her arms as the boy clapped, "And LJ."

"Me!" the boy waved.

"Hello!" a second screen appeared, 10 and Rose visible, "Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?"

"Also the Doctor," the Warrior added, "Standing ready."

"Dear God," the general breathed, "Three of them. All my worst nightmares at once!"

"Oh it gets better," a fourth monitor popped revealing J and Clara, "Wait till you meet his son."

"Me!" LJ waved even more.

"Us," J agreed, "The Captain and Clara, at your service."

"General," Clara smiled, "We have a plan."

"We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan," 11 began, before wincing, as though expecting a smack on the back of the head…only for one not to come.

"I find your lack of faith in my plans disturbing," Evy remarked calmly, "Given how many of them have saved your life…" but 11 just stared at her, "What?"

"You're not…going to…smack my head for being rude?" he frowned.

She blinked, as though just realizing that she really hadn't smacked him for it, "Oh…" she shrugged, "I'd rather just kiss you."

11's eyes widened as he started to beam, jumping up straighter, "I am 100 percent ok with that!"

"Focus dad!" J called, "I'd like to save Gallifrey _before_ you try to make a new little sibling for me!"

11 started to blush and sputter as his other selves and Clara chuckled at him, "Oi!" he pointed at J.

"We're flying four TARDISes into your lower atmosphere," Evy cut in, getting them to point, taking charge.

"We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe," 10 added, before smiling at Rose, "Equidistant. So grown up."

"We're just about ready to do it," the Warrior nodded.

"Ready to do what?" the general asked.

"We're going to freeze Gallifrey," Clara told them.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Using our TARDISes," 10 nodded, "We're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time."

"You know, like those stasis cubes?" the Warrior added.

"A single moment in time," Evy explained, "Held in a parallel pocket universe."

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet," 11 smiled.

"And all the people on it," J grinned.

"What?" the general shook his head, "Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because the alternative is burning," the Warrior remarked quietly.

"And I've seen that," 10 agreed.

"And I _never_ want to see it again," 11 nodded.

"We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment," the general frowned, "We'd have nothing."

"Not nothing," Clara shook her head, "You'd have hope."

"And it doesn't seem like you have all that much of it at the moment," Rose commented.

"Who are you?" the general frowned at her.

"Oh, um, hello, Rose Tyler."

The general shook his head, "It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years."

"Oh, hundreds and hundreds," 11 agreed.

"But don't worry," 10 smiled, "I started a_ very_ long time ago."

"Calling the War Council of Gallifrey!" another monitor popped up with the Doctor's first incarnation on it, "This is the Doctor."

"You might say I've been doing this all my lives."

J let out a whistle as more and more monitors popped up of his father at various incarnations, all of them there, all of them ready, "Wow dad…you really had NO life before mum came along."

"Cap'n," Clara laughed, whacking him on the chest.

But he caught her hand, smiling as he looked down at her, "Like me," he whispered to her, "My life didn't start till I found YOU, Clara," making her smile.

"I didn't know when I was well off," the general shook his head, horrified, "All twelve of them!"

"No, sir," one more voice called as the last monitor popped up, the next Doctor joining them, "All thirteen!"

"Sir!" Androgar cried, "The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power."

The general swallowed, "Do it, Doctor. Just do it. Just do it."

11 nodded, "Ok, gentlemen…" he looked at Evy.

She smiled and nodded, twisting the final knob, "We're ready."

He grinned and flipped a lever, "Geronimo!"

"Allons-y!" 10 pulled one of his own.

"Oh, for God's sake," the Warrior grumbled, "Gallifrey stands!"

"You know," J remarked as he pulled a lever too, "I think I should get a catchphrase like that."

And that was the last thing that was said as a white field surrounded the planet…blasting out into the Universe as the planet disappeared…the Daleks continuing to fire, striking each other in the space left behind, destroying their entire fleet in one massive explosion…

~8~

It was quite possibly the most British setting ever that would follow, three Doctor's, one Doctor's son, their Links, and companion, all sitting in the National Gallery, the four TARDISes set up on the side…drinking tea.

"I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded," the Warrior sighed from where he, his future selves, and his future son were standing before the painting of Gallifrey falls, the three girls behind them, sitting on a bench as LJ entertained himself by crawling under the benches and running through the four people's legs, careful to avoid his future self so as not to cause a paradox. "But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong."

"What is it actually called?" 10 stared at the painting.

"Well, there's some debate," 11 shrugged, "Either No More or Gallifrey Falls."

"Not very encouraging," the Warrior frowned.

"Cheer up gramps," J laughed at him, "Debate also means it's not set in stone," he winked.

"How did it get here?" 10 asked.

"No idea," 11 sighed.

"I love it when that happens," J grinned, "I love not knowing things."

10 laughed and patted him on the shoulder, seeing quite a bit of his personality in his son, "There's always something we don't know, isn't there?"

"One should certainly hope so," the Warrior smiled, before taking a breath, "Well, gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege," he shook their hands.

"Likewise," 10 nodded.

"Doctor," 11 saluted.

"Dad," J gave him a tight hug, getting the feeling the man would need it.

"And if I grow to be a man half deserving of you, Ms. Daniels," the Warrior turned to her, "I shall be lucky indeed."

"It's Evy," she stood, moving to hug him as well, kissing his cheek.

She had finally managed to change out of her clothes and get a good look at herself. She was ginger, as the Doctor had said, her hair very red, and long, slightly wavy as well. Her eyes were grey, and reminded her very much of what an oncoming storm might look like, oh the irony. She seemed to enjoy wearing it over one shoulder, just letting it hang free, however when she'd been trying to select an outfit, she'd gotten a bit frustrated with it and tied it back with a simple bit of ribbon for the moment. Her outfit, she rather liked it too, it reminded her a bit of some outfits she'd seen Sarah Jane wearing. She had on black pants, that seemed just a bit more casual than a suit, but with black boots, a long sleeved white shirt that buttoned up in the front and a black sort of vest over it. The vest was very fitted and she wore it closed but with the top button or two of her whit shirt undone. J had joked when he saw her that if she had a fedora she would look like a classic 'gangster' which had made her laugh as she didn't quite look THAT part.

He laughed, "Miss Oswald," he reached out to shake her hand, "Miss Tyler," and Rose's as well, before he looked at them all, all the ones that had given him hope, "I won't remember this, will I?"

"No," Evy shook her head.

"The time streams are out of sync," 11 agreed, "You can't retain it, no."

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it," the man looked down a moment, "I'll have to live with that," he took a breath and managed a smile though, "But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you," he turned to head to the TARDISes, "Which one is mine?"

"The red one," J joked, the only red TARDIS among the blue.

"Ha," the Warrior shook his head at him, heading into the most worn version of the blue TARDIS and taking off.

"He's going to regenerate, isn't he?" J looked at his fathers.

"Yeah," 10 nodded, glancing at his future self and his Link and sons, "I won't remember either, so please," he looked at 11 and Evy, "Tell me…where do we meet? When do we meet? When do we Link? When…"

"We can't say," Evy said, "If you retain anything of it, even a whisper…it could change everything and," she looked at the Doctor and J and LJ, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

10 sighed, "Yeah, suppose that's fair."

"But when you do," 11 added, smiling at Evy, "Just know that she's…it," he laughed, "She's the one who will be with us forever, from Gallifrey to Trenzalore and…" he winced, expecting a small smack for that, for letting that slip.

"What's Trenzalore?" Rose asked as she came to join them.

11 sighed, knowing that…THAT was probably one thing he WOULD want in the back of his mind, maybe to try and work out a way around it, "Where we're buried," he took Evy's hand, "The both of us. We…die in battle among millions."

"That's not how it's supposed to be," 10 shook his head as Rose gasped.

"That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where we're going."

"The LONG way around though," Evy nudged him, moving closer to wind an arm around his waist.

"Well," 10 nodded at that, pleased he'd forget that bit of information, "Good to know my future is in safe hands," he smiled at Evy, winking at her, not trusting himself to hug her and not pull the Filter off her, "And…" he smiled at J, "Good to know that I do something right, and that you turn out ok."

J started nodding…

When 10 turned to Clara, "Keep him on the straight and narrow Clara."

"Will do," Clara winked at J.

"Come on Rose," he turned to head into his TARDIS, pushing the doors open for her to enter first, "Trenzalore," he tested the word, "We need a new destination, because I don't want to go."

"He never does," Evy remarked sadly.

"Not alone," the Doctor took her hand, smiling at her as he tucked it into his arm, the two of them looking at the painting.

"You two want a second alone with the painting?" J asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Evy smiled.

"Nah," J grinned, "None at all."

"Come on LJ," Clara picked up the boy, "Want to see what your future TARDIS looks like?"

"Yes!" LJ started squirming, as though he wanted to be put down just so he could run to the doors of the red box and get inside, but Clara held firm, knowing in his excitement he might end up trying to push buttons and things and this way she could keep hold of him till the Time Lord were ready to go.

"I'm…I'm sorry Clar," J murmured as they headed for the red box.

"For what?" she shook her had.

He sighed, "It was your birthday and we didn't do any of the things we promised and…"

"Cap'n," she cut in, "We may have just saved _Gallifrey, on my birthday," she grinned, "Best present ever."_

He grinned at that, pushing open the door to his TARDIS to let them in, the sounds of LJ's excited squeals fading as the doors shut, "Oh!" J stuck his head out, a secretive smile on his face, "There was a man looking for you both before, the curator I think," he winked before he ducked back in, shutting the doors for good this time.

The Doctor and Evy stood before the painting, his arm around her waist as they just looked at it, "I could be a curator," he murmured, "I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place."

Evy smiled, "You'd be the best one ever."

"You know," a deep voice said behind them, a familiar voice that made them stiffen, "I really think you might."

They looked back to see a man who looked very much like the Doctor's 4th self standing there, older, with a small walking stick. Evy smiled realizing what had happened, the time differential had been cut out again, much like when the 5th Doctor had met his last self. It made the 5th Doctor appear older than he really was.

"I never forget a face," the Doctor smiled.

"I know you don't."

"Especially not with me here to help keep them straight," Evy laughed, leaning into the Doctor's embrace.

"I know that too," the man laughed, "And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favorites, eh? You were curious about this painting, I think," he looked at it as he joined them beside it, "I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?"

"Which title?" the Doctor asked, "There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls."

"Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you thing that means, eh?"

Evy shook her head, smiling, "That Gallifrey never fell, that it might still be out there somewhere."

"I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"Then where is it?" the Doctor frowned, knowing a bait when he saw one.

"Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do."

"Do we?" the Doctor started to fidget, excited.

"Mmm."

"Is that what we're supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?"

"Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me," he chuckled confusing himself quite a bit and settled for shaking their hands, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Evy whispered, moving to hug him as well, "So much."

"Thank YOU," the man smiled, touching his cheek as she kissed it, "You…brighten up his life," he winked, "My life. Our life? Oh well, perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?" he tapped the side of his nose and headed off with a happy hum.

The Doctor and Evy grinned at each other, before they dashed off for J's TARDIS, needing to get LJ back and then get a new set of clothes for Evy and then…and then! They would find Gallifrey once more.

~8~

_"Clara sometimes asks us if we dream. Of course we dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams, Evy would add. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. We dream about where we're going, Evy answers. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about. Oh, that always makes us laugh, because, it's not exactly true. Not anymore. We have a new destination. Our journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, to find the people I needed to share this journey with, but at last I know where we're going. Where we've always been going. Home. Just as Evy said, the long way round."_

To be continued...in...A Trio of Time Lords (really though, the Christmas special will be the last chapters of that story ;))

A/N: I bet you all thought that the teaser for J was him talking about the Moment ;) I'm really hoping you didn't see this regeneration for Evy coming }:D

And now we're finished! Noooo! Lol, and now all we have left is Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this revision of the 50th, with J and Clara and Rose there too :) I'm now debating whether J should be in the Christmas episode or not, I'm leaning towards not though, but still debating ;) I couldn't quite get J to agree to talk to Rose after his revelation, I feel like, even not blaming her he still just doesn't really care for her and knows he won't likely see her again after this. So he sort of lets go of his resentment, but doesn't actually resolve it with her :)

As for Evy and the new her, I imagine her to look something like Famke Janssen (Jean Grey) and I can say that I'll announce her new theme during the Christmas Special :) I'll also answer any 'notes' when I post those for this story too :)


End file.
